


The Light and the Void

by birdfeathers6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfeathers6/pseuds/birdfeathers6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had an idea that didn't work and this is the result of the rework. Honestly this piece took on a life of it's own and I have enjoyed the emotional roller coaster. I have never published any work ever so I'm pretty nervous at this being my first. I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to posting more.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own no characters but my OFC. I own no songs tagged with in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, what a tangled web we weave,

When first we practice to deceive.

~Walter Scott

 

Her story did not begin as happily as most so often do. She was abandoned for her differences. Iridescent green scales covered her normally fair skin, her hair once the color of the wild honey was replaced with feathers and hair the color of the night sky. The blue pools of her eyes spiraled and became silver. Shunned and rejected at a tender age the young one stumbled in the rain and darkness crying and clawing at her skin which rippled from cream and rose color to the hard scales. Exhausted she saw in the distance a light from window. She did not know if there would be kindness in that place but she no other choice. The house it turned out was some sort of small cloister. Breathing hard and barely able to stand she tried to knock but instead fell hard against the door blacking out. The door opened and a tall man in a simple robe held a light aloft seeing what in Asgard had pulled him from his sleep. The tiny girl whimpered softly on the ground and the man immediately scooped her up and brought her inside. Laying her down by the fire to warm, he sat at his desk and pondered the mystery that lay before him.

Several hours later she awoke examining her skin, none of the scales remained on top, her skin had returned to normal! “Ahh you are awake,” came a voice from behind her. She started and jumped away from the man. Immediately her scales returned as if to protect her. The man stared in shock at the transformation. “It can't be..” he said in a low whisper. He knelt on the ground studying her closely. Not believing his eyes he beckoned the child to him. She stared at the hand questioningly but saw no other alternative. Tentatively she placed her hand in his, watching the scales slowly fade away. “I know what you are and I can help you if you would like,” he said softly. The man watched her turn the offer around in her mind and after a moment she nodded slightly. “Do you have a name young one” he asked. “Arienne.” The man smiled at her, he couldn't believe it after all these many centuries, she had finally returned to Asgard, the last wyvern.

The man who asked to be called teacher, taught her many things about herself and magic, allowing her to come into her own naturally and showing her other forms of magic and how to fight as well. As she matured and her powers grew she was able to reach into the void of night and see the brilliance of stars and planets, worlds with wondrous seas and desolate deserts. When she became a hundred, merely a child still, she started to have vivid dreams about a boy who would come and tell her many amazing things beyond her imagination. And she in turn would whisper secrets of the worlds she saw. He amazed her and would relish sleep each night spent in his company. She could never quite see him though he always remained on the periphery of her vision. Any move to turn towards him was foiled by him moving further behind her till she gave up just enjoyed his company. In truth she knew him to be made up and all in her mind but still, out in the wilderness with no other friends, it was nice to imagine someone somewhere was looking at the same stars.

"Mother, I'm telling you she is real I know it!" Said a teenage Loki as he kept in stride with Queen Frigga on their way to his lessons. "She has visited me on more than one occasion since childhood and out there," he gestured towards the city, " she is..." He stopped mid sentence, his mother never admonished him for his outbursts but lately she seemed impatient with him. "My son, honestly this is very unseemly for a Prince of Asgard, I tolerated such behaviour when you were young waving it off as an imaginary friend of sorts but this? Loki, the girl does not exist. She is all in your mind. Allowing such fantasies to continue at your age, would be foolish. I will not here of this again. You have been neglecting your studies and that certainly will not do." The queen saw how her youngest son was red with embarrassment and with his already pale complexion he looked as if he had been burned by the sun. With his head low he tried to hide how sad he was concealing the hurt within himself. "Apologies mother it was childish of me to entertain such an immature notion. I will, as you say, put it out of my mind and concentrate harder on my lessons." He started towards his room when Frigga said "Loki." He steeled himself and turned to face her. The queen could see the unshed tears that would surely be lost to the fibers of his pillows later. "I love you and only think of your future," she reached for him and and pulled him towards her. "Be well my son." But Loki couldn't stop thinking of her and knew she would visit him again. As he turned to go back to his chambers to study it occurred to him that if she was indeed a flight of fancy then his dreams would diminish and that would be that, but on the off chance that she WAS real then he would learn all that he could so he would know her when they met. Very well then, if no one would listen he would keep it to himself he was the God of Mischief after all and anyway what was mischief without a few secrets.

Several centuries later....

Arienne pushed herself harder than she ever had, fending off blows and swipes of her attackers, swinging her whip in an upward arc to land a killing blow.

“Faster, faster you must be faster,” came the old man's words in the yard. She used every ounce of speed to run and jump from the side of a tree flinging her towards the wooden attacker. Somersaulting in mid air she kicked the head off one dummy and using the momentum to back flip off and toss her sword hitting the bull's eye on another. Heaving and panting, Arienne pulled herself to the shade. It was nearly noon and while she loved to warm her scales in the sun, today's training was far more grueling than usual. The old man hobbled over to her and sat down on a stone.

“Very good, you have progressed well, your abilities have vastly matured.”

His approval was like a salve to her overheated body. She rubbed absently at a knot on her back, one day they would be wings the old man had told her and the itchiness on her head would one day be mature feathers to match her hair. Once she asked how he knew such things, he merely chuckled and handed her a book. It had been filled with pages and pages of information about beings who looked like her. She had read the old tome many times nearly memorizing it.

She only nodded. Going back inside the hut and she laid down. The blankets were inviting, sending her mind elsewhere. Her sleep was dark and shapeless, floating in the void letting her very being drift apart until her mind remained, that's where _he_ was. Like the first ray of warm sun after a long winters night his presence overwhelmed her filling her and bringing her back together. She could feel his presence so very near, reaching towards him her hand found his.

He was in a dream, he was sure of it though he did not remember falling asleep. The dark void wrapped around him guiding, pulling him further down.....down.........down. It always felt like falling but not, he was weightless and formless, the dark called to him beckoning him to stay. Loki could feel himself becoming nothing almost causing panic for being lost forever in this abyss. He felt a soft breeze caress him and he remembered form, life, breath.......breathe, he struggled to inhale and the breeze grew stronger blowing him away from the darkness. His hand reached out not knowing what he would take hold of or find. His fingers brushed something soft and he fought with all his strength to reach it. Suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him from the void, he landed on his back and and blinked his eyes, he was staring at the stars or a set of stars for he did not find any familiar constellations. These were strange lights. He felt he could reach out and hold one in his hand but also they were so far away and only mere pin pricks in the fabric of the sky.   
**Hello.** Someone said though no audible sound was heard. He felt the word drape over his mind like a warm cloak. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Loki knew who was here. In all the years he knew her it had never sat well that he had never heard her voice, merely the thoughts. In all honesty he had also never spoke out fearing it would break the trance. He turned in the direction of the voice and saw a tall tree. It bore no leaves but he did not feel it was lifeless but only sleeping as if waiting for the warmth of spring. **Hello,** he replied and stepped towards the tree only for it to move back from him. He sighed inwardly, he was not sure what he had expected. They had tried to look at each other so often that it was more of an annoyance than anything else but a fact he accepted, unwillingly of course. Loki returned his attention to the stars, **How have you been I did not know what had become of you.**   
**Do I sense you worried? More disappointed actually I had started to believe I'd imagined all of this.** He said waving his hand causing the starry expanse to ripple. He felt her take a ragged breath and realized he may have hurt her. **I'm sorry, I forget how fragile it is sometimes.** The magic was extraordinary definitely requiring much effort and concentration, there was a definite signature light and airy, organic and earthy. He would swear he detected a scent of grass. **No it is not that more rather I've been tired....working myself too hard I guess. I would have come to you but I did not know if I could stay too long without falling so I pulled you here.**   
He agreed with her admiring the detail in their surroundings. Often they met in his world surrounded by books and papers, artifacts and portraits. Memories and people he had made and met she had said once when he noticed the volume of things had changed when they had been apart for awhile. It was definitely a rare treat to see her world, and indeed the number of stars had multiplied some being brighter than others. He wondered what memories they held.   
**Where would you like to start** she said as if sensing his desire to learn. She had seen many of his memories but only those he'd been keen to share, nothing too personal, at least not yet. Loki looked at the sky trying to decide from the million of blinking lights. It was as if he were trying to find a favorite word in a book. He reached out gently touching dim light above his head. He sensed her sharp inhale but before he could determine if she was unharmed the memory started.

_A man stood before him, he was looking up at him as if he were kneeling, he looked down and saw his feet, he was standing. The feet were small, dirty, and bare, pale in coloration. Suddenly his vision blurred, he could feel sadness and pain, the man was scolding and angry sounding. He felt the backs of tiny hands wipe away what he suspected caused the blurriness, tears. The palms turned and he saw small burns on them. The head turned and scanned the room. It looked like an inferno had taken place, one wall was completely turned to ash, small fire embers still smoldered in places. The blurriness again, Loki realized this was a memory from her childhood, something horrid had happened and she was being scolded even though she was burned. Anger rose in him at how thoughtless the man was for not tending to her._

**It was my fault. I was lighting candles and burned myself with the match. I got angry and threw the match down on the rug. I stared at the match cursing it and the rug ignited into flames. I became terrified and the flames just burned higher. I was not in control and nearly burned our little house down. My master put out the fire but was dumbstruck at how it had happened. I tried to tell him but he only got angrier.**

**He didn't believe you? That seems rather unfair given you were just a child and afraid.**

**Watch** , was all she said.

Loki sighed but returned his attention to the memory. _The tears streamed down the face being quickly wiped away with soot stained hands. Sobbing could be heard and it nearly broke him to hear her so sad. A pressure suddenly around him. He felt strong arms pull her into an embrace and he heard clear as a bell the voice of the man “I will train you to control this ability, have no fear.”_

Loki had no words for the forgiveness he sensed from the memory. **How old were you** , he asked.

**I was very young, just starting to do simple chores such as light candles or fetch water. I never knew I possessed such abilities. The memory doesn't portray it well, it is rather old, but I was furious, fuming actually. I had never felt such rage at such a simple mistake, and when the flames erupted from the match all I felt was horror. I attempted to put it out myself, thus the burns. When the fire was finally put out there was not nearly as much damage as I thought but it could have been worse. He did teach me, but it was more of control over myself than how to produce flames.**

Loki understood. With such raw telekinetic power it was entirely possible for her to have made the house explode rather than burn. **You learned control then, yes.**

 **Yes, in fact let me pick the next one.** He felt this was wise he did not wish to see more hurt. A star, started to turn brighter and he felt himself again pulled into the past.

_He was sitting on a floor, or rather she was. From what he could tell the tiny room was comfortably furnished, much more humbly than his own lavish chambers, on the floor in front was a small pile of sand. He could feel her concentrating on it bending all thought towards it, to what end he did not know. She started to put her hands around it when he heard a gruff voice say “Only with your mind, it's easy to do with your hands, you need to learn focus. Relax, tensing will only hinder you.” Heeding the words he felt her close her eyes and concentrate inwardly breathing slowly putting all external away. Slowly she opened her eyes and slowly began to breathe in and out till she was barely breathing at all focusing on the sand. Suddenly the sand moved forming into an object, the grains blended together smoothing, finally the base became clear and all at once the sand was gone replaced by a solid piece of glass! Loki felt the elation from her at her triumph. She gently picked up the object to show her master but he said “You're not finished.” Placing the glass back down she exhaled and the glass shifted and contorted till it finally became a goblet. The edges seeped down forming ridges, lines etched themselves all over in an intricate pattern. The detailing was flawless, expertly done as if by a master. Placing the goblet on the table near her teacher he picked it up to inspect her work. Loki could see he was not old here but not young either. Long blonde hair was pulled back in the Asgardian fashion, his face was full of pock marks and craters. His nose was angled strangely as if broken and he wore a simple brown robe with no distinguishable markings. Was he some part of an order unknown? The teacher turned the glass over tracing the lines delicately. He could feel her holding her breath not willing to even utter a sound while he decided. The teacher put the glass gently on the table and stood he placed a hand on her shoulder “Excellent work.”_

The memory faded. He could feel her sigh in contentment. He was curious as to the type of magic she was doing he had never seen even skilled sorcerers turn sand into glass and mold glass into a drinking vessel without fire or tools or even without casting some spell.

 **To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.** She said them as if by rote. **So to create the glass I used sand. I worked even on that for the better part of a decade. It's simple alchemy really and looking back on the event I can see just how far I've come.**

 **How**. Was the only word he could think of, even he struggled with alchemy never fully grasping the intricate science and amount of time each item took to create. He had relied on illusions and misdirection, knowing destructive and protection magics and even more complicated spells that were fail safes in the event his usual tricks didn't work. What she did was truly remarkable and he felt a twinge of jealousy.

He felt her laugh, **Don't be, I failed so much, worrying about what he thought about my ability and if I was good enough when really I had to realize I was enough already. After the glass I was able to make many things from small toys to useful things like bowls. Repairing things was much easier, all the components were already present.**

**What about injuries or even bringing--**

**NO!!** The feeling was terrible pain as if he had been pierced by many swords. Loki couldn't catch his breath. He felt the ground beneath him shake and give way, the tree was suddenly aflame and in the darkness the flash of light was blinding. He ran from the sight shielding his eyes. He called to her reached out to feel her presence and realized she was pulled away by something. He had never tried to use his tricks here but she was in trouble and needed help. Something flung him far hitting the ground hard. He felt the void start to take him. The sky was rent in two spilling more of the void into the world. The darkness engulfed him, drowning him. Loki felt his mind start to go black nearly lulling him to endless sleep without rest when he felt the sudden chill of cold water raining down on him. The shock flung him into consciousness sitting bolt upright in his own bed. His brother, Thor, stood over him with a bowl in his hand. They were both breathing hard. Thor had heard his younger brother cry out in the dark, fearing he was in danger he bolted to his room to find him in the throws of a nightmare. He took Loki by the shoulders forcing him to focus.

“Brother you were having a nightmare and I could not wake you. Tell me what plagues you so?”

Loki had never felt terror such as that nor did he wish to return. Something..... was very wrong. The void clung to the edges of his mind and he ran his fingers through his now soaked hair trying to rid himself of an unseen miasma.

“Loki!” Thor insisted. He's patience was wearing dangerously thin. “Thor, everything is fine. As you said nothing more than a nightmare, nothing plagues me. I am well. Return to your chambers so I may sleep again.” Thor was hesitant to leave, he had never seen his younger sibling truly afraid but if Loki wouldn't speak of it then there was nothing more for him to do.

Hours passed and still he was unable to sleep. He paced his room replaying the scene but there was nothing, no clues as to what ripped her from him.

"YOU ARE DREAMWALKING!?!?" her teacher was furious. She had barely come out of the trance when she felt a hard slap across her face. He grabbed her by her hair and half dragged her away from the tree. "Of all the fool hardy ill conceived notions you have ever had this is by far the worst!" Arienne could barely stand. The connection had completely severed leaving her drained and leaning toward the void to take her. She could barely hear her teacher now. The sweet lull of darkness pulled softly at her mind needing, wanting, inviting her to join it. "Oh no you don't, it's not going to be that easy. I'll make you come back." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She lay limp barely breathing growing colder, he couldn't let her be lost, all these years all his teachings wasted. into the stream behind their house he threw her, either she would wake or drown her choice now. 

She could feel the ice creep into her vision, feel the cold in her veins... Her body she had one, life, magic, her teacher the house in the clearing, her friend drowning.....her friend, she had to find him!

She woke with a roar, screaming in pain and loss. Water sprayed around her as she emerged from the stream. The water gathered to her, staring at her master her rage overtook her, holding out her hand she lifted him off the ground sending the water to wrap around him engulfing him. He would either live or die in this moment she had to chose as she always did. Was the possible death of a man she barely knew worth the life of the man who had raised her and taught her? Her rage died as quickly as it had consumed her. Arienne fell back in the water sobbing. She didn't know why she had to fight her teacher. He had saved her and now she would pay the price.  
"You insolent brat, did you think you could hide this from me? Now I'm forced to do what I should have done long ago."

He didn't have to say what it was her tears drowned out her thoughts as she felt the magic bands snake their way around her wrists, neck, and feet. The sensation of burning sucked all the air from her lungs. Her anger at the act rose but only met resistance at her restraints. She was tied permanently. "You will wear those the rest of your life and only I will decide when you are ready. For now return to the house." She rose from the water cold and throbbing in pain, making her way slowly to the bank. "And Arienne? You will never see them again. Don't ever lie to me again for it will be the last thing you ever do."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed into years and years into decades, everyday she became stronger with her magic and fighting prowess. New marks were added to subdue or amplify her powers as she desired. The old man was weaker now and exerted less control over her freedom. She could also use her wings without being in wyvern form. He needed her to survive. She could come and go as she pleased as long as she stayed near only going to the small village when they needed supplies.

“I have some important news for you, Arienne. There is a grand ball being held at the palace and many people have been invited.” He gestured towards an open piece of parchment bearing the seal of Asgard. “No matter how much I wish to be forgotten or how far I go he always seems to find me.” There was sadness mixed with anger in his voice. She wondered just who he was really other than her teacher if he could merit such an auspicious honor.

“Master, I-”

“No, let us not speak of it, as unwelcome as it is to have been found the point is you are going in my place.” She was speechless, she had never visited the city proper before let alone seen the palace up close. She began to tremble ever so slightly but called upon her training to be calm. The old man placed a hand over her's, “I understand your hesitation, all these many decades and now it is time and of all times at that, considering it is the anniversary of when you came to me.” Arienne had never heard the man speak so endearingly to her. “I have something for you. I had it made many years ago when I was sure you had stopped growing. It may be a bit out of style but I believe it will do nicely for the ball.” He handed her a brown package loosely tied with ribbon, opening it the material fell in waves at her feet. Luxurious, dark chestnut color exploded in her lap, silver bangles held the sleeves together while sterling ribbon laced up the dress. She could not imagine putting on such finery and yet she must. She suppressed the urge to hug him given his delicate state and smiled but it faded to a frown.

“Master I do not understand fully what I am meant to do. All this training and teaching for years I know had to lead somewhere and now that it's here I am unsure as ever. You call me the last and I have never understood. I love it here, with you and the mountains and the forest. Why all of this just to send me to an unknown place with a strange king. Why?” She could no longer control the anxiety in her voice, the fear and doubt rose wildly in her causing the mark upon her neck to hum. She winced out of habit though there was no pain. Her master reached up and touched the interlacing design. Arienne felt the bands at her feet and wrists also unravel. All the built up emotion and tension unraveled filling her, pressing on her mind and heart.

“I know you are scared but, my dear you were made for this realm, of this land as the legend goes. You are it's true protector. Before the coming of the Aseir your kind defended this world from all threats. My brothers and I learned all we could and watched for the signs hypothesizing when the realm was of it's greatest need you would return and here you sit. I know it's not the answers you want but know you have purpose.” She reached up and felt the mark. “You have grown much these hundreds of years and I could not be more proud, think of the marks as a reminder to seek peace in yourself and of me.”

“Thank you,” she said nearly in tears, “I have always been grateful these many years at the kindness you have shown me in your own way.”

He then coughed violently in to a towel; blood and mucus remained on the cloth. He waved away her concern and said, “Do not trouble with me, prepare everything for tonight and make yourself ready it will take you a good while to get to the palace. Rent a room at the closest available inn with others attending the event and draw no attention to yourself when you are ready go and be quick use all that I have taught you and you will succeed, make no mistake Arienne, we will not get another chance as this again so as always be careful. Do not reveal who you are to anyone unless absolutely necessary, otherwise it will only bring disaster.”

She did as commanded, as she left the monastery for what she felt like the final time she whispered a 'thank you' at the door of the only home she had ever known and left.

So you want to play with magic

Boy you should know what you're falling for...

~Katy Perry

 

Loki had never felt such power before, the reverberations in his room were immense, but as soon as he reached out towards the source the feeling was gone. He woke in a cold sweat, breathing and panting hard, his head felt heavy as Thor's hammer and was pounding just as hard. The first glimpses of dawn peaked around his heavy curtains illuminating little of the chamber. The dream, he'd had it before but never this intense, the woman in it was crying, scared, and running. He called after her but she just ran further. He placed no faith in intangible things like sentiment but he couldn't help feeling connected to this being. Something tugged at his memories, a gnawing need to remember. Suddenly he DID remembered what today was, the festival ball. He fell back to his bed with agitation, he hated this ball. It was supposed to be a fun time and he found it boring and that it cut into his reading time as he spent most nights in the library versus his room. Well, unless he had a need for play. Speaking of which, he turned to the sleeping figure next to him, the white-blonde haired servant girl who had found herself unlucky enough to be extinguishing the lights of last night. Loki had taken her to his room and sworn her to secrecy as he did with most of the servant girls he bedded. Not that he cared really if they all knew it was just all part of the game and intrigue. It made them more pliable and willing if they felt they were special. She had been good, not the best, but not terrible. She roused and found him staring at him, the memory of the past night seemed to dawn on her and she nearly fell out of bed. He waited for her to collect herself before he spoke.

“As I commanded you last night, tell no one and we shall keep this little secret to ourselves,” he said. “Now leave, if I have need I may call on you again.” He waved her away as she dressed, curtsied, and half stumbled out his door. This night was sure to be a disaster as it always was.

He dressed casually and made his way to the hall he had surely missed the morning meal with the family but he was in no mood for Thor or his father's banter. He made a meal of a small loaf of bread, some honey and fruit. He placed himself on a small couch near a window and pulled out a book he had been reading. He did not get very far before his mind trailed back to the nightmare. Who was she, he wondered. As close as he had gotten to her he could never see her face in the light, it was too shrouded in void. He also wondered if she knew who he was but since there had been no women in near one thousand years claiming to be dream walking with the prince had appeared at the gates he dismissed it as a nightmare and nothing more. Perhaps he need to get away from the palace more often, that normally cleared his mind and made him less acidic.

“Perhaps if you ate more,” came a voice from behind him.

Loki smiled and put the book and apple down. “Mother,” he greeted her.

“Dear I was hoping you would join us this morning in breaking the fast. You simply can't shirk your obligations when you want.” The slight scolding made the prince wince. Normally, skipping a simple meal wasn't worth even a slight reprimand, for her to seek him and make note of it was embarrassing.

“Yes, mother, I am sorry, please excuse this thoughtlessness. I did not know I would be missed.” He spoke truthfully, but Frigga would not be put off that easily by her youngest son's charms.

“Loki, today is important,” she said taking his hand and sitting down on the couch. “Your presence is required and as much as I know how you dislike social gatherings the whole family needs to show solidarity at all times.” Frigga felt bad for having to say something but he was a prince of Asgard and he needed to do his duty no matter if he hated them. She noticed the dark circles under Loki's eyes and saw his pallor was not its usual brightness. “Are you having trouble sleeping my son,” she asked.

“Nothing more than a nightmare,” he said rubbing his temples to quell the lingering pain. She felt for him, placing both hands on either side of his head, a golden mist rose from her palms and seeped into his skin. Loki inhaled and closed his eyes as the healing magic took over and calmed him. He picked up her hand and kissed the back. “Thank you, mother, you are most generous.”

She placed her palm on the prince's cheek and smiled, “Promise me you will be present the rest of the day and after the processional you may go do as you wish.”

“I promise.” he said.

**************************************************************

Loki walked the aisle between the throng of guests escorting his mother to the raised dais at the end. The evening was already turning into a grand affair, and if he were honest with himself every now and again he liked being the center of attention. He had decided against his helm opting for a more subdued look. A brush of magic feeling like a tap on his shoulder nearly made him misstep, but he regained composure. He endured the notion of someone being right behind him eyes watching him carefully. None of the other guests seem alarmed as they nodded respectfully in the Queen's direction. Once his mother was seated he stood behind her scanning the crowd, surely no one in this self-absorbed press could wield any type of magic that would rattle his nerves. Again he was startled by a shimmer across his skin as if a breeze had kissed him lightly, he heard a child's laughter behind him and turned quickly but no one was there. This was magic was haunting, terrible and yet so delicate. He glanced at his mother but she showed no trace of awareness at the passing. Loki placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and gave a light squeeze, excusing himself from her side. If there was such a being here it could mean danger and whomever it happened to be was not leaving this party tonight.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Your touch magnetizing, every move is magic..

~Katy Perry

 

Arienne could feel the room vibrate. The people, the music, everything around her was foreign, in the best way possible. Every sense overwhelmed and she flushed with shyness when a lean blonde haired man asked for a dance. She had never danced in her life but why not now. It was all so magical. The bright colors seemed to almost blind her every time she turned around. As the music faded and the dance ended the laughing man whose name was Fandral escorted her to the side procuring drinks for themselves.”For your first time dancing you were absolutely stunning,” he said. “You practically shimmered with each turn.” His smile never waned. The cool drink ironically made her feel warm all over, it was sweet but burned her throat. Arienne coughed after several gulps. “Have you never had mead before my dear?” Fandral asked laughing. She shook her head making it swim. She felt a small mark underneath her collar bone hum and throb within her forcing her to keep balance even as he led her to small area away from the crowd. All around her the party went on. “These are quite remarkable.” tracing a vine that wound its way up her arm ending in a opened flower at her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden touch, her magic making the vine wrap tighter around her arm making the thorns pierce. The electricity in her fingers crackled and she had to fist her hand in her dress before she electrocuted the poor man. Arienne needed to remove herself from Fandral's attentions before anything else happened. “I thank you for the dance and the drink good sir but please I need air, if you will excuse me.” She made to leave but he grabbed her arm “Please,” he almost begged, “I must know the name of the most beautiful women at this gathering and ask if she thought me worthy to let me introduce her to my friends who will also think the same.” She blushed and nodded “My name is Arienne, it would be a pleasure to meet them.” She turned and left

She maneuvered her way to the edge of the crowd out toward a balcony. The cool air made her tingle and the breeze picked up swirling her skirts around. The dress hung well on her, the sterling ribbon wrapped cris-cross over her stomach and laced down the back, the chestnut color made her feel radiant and her cream skin glowed. The bangles on her arms were a tiny but snug but she'd rather that then having them slide all over her arms. Her hair curled and hung loosely about her face framing it in a raven colored waterfall, to complement low neckline of the dress. Her eyes were blue-green but shimmered silver. The night would not be over for a many hours yet and she was sure she could find some way to.... The feeling hit her like a lightning bolt. Grateful to be alone no one saw her falter. She leaned against a column for support. All of her marks were set ablaze as if on fire gripping her, every instinct told her to run but no she could barely breathe. The signature of this power was unmistakable as it fell over her like a crashing wave. Never in her life had she felt something so immense. On instinct she reached out and met his power with her own. Her eyes flew open, the night roared to life, the stars shown brilliantly the moon glowed ominously, everything was brighter, louder, stronger. Her body felt as if it would tear in two, she forced her legs to move further into the shadows for more privacy. A knot formed in her stomach and her face became flush and hot, hands sweating, breath catching she felt as if she would pass out. Her eyes rolled in her head, she was close to fainting she was sure of it. Never had she used so much magic before she was certain the wyvern form was close to her skin. She felt in danger but strangely safe. Without warning the feeling faded and she found she could stand albeit shakily on her own. She looked towards the balcony entrance and started towards when a hand came down on her arm. Without thinking she swung around to protect herself using her elbow to dislodge her assailant. The person caught her other arm and she was caught, it was all over, everything destroyed because of a momentary weakness and surge of power. She struggled to get away and looked up at her captor.

 

Loki nearly let her go, was this her, the fiery woman who could command such magic from earlier? He was sure of it. Her eyes swirled silver and blue-green, her face flushed and bright. Quickly he moved them back out of sight with as much privacy as they were bound to have here. He had questions and he was going to get answers. The woman had quit struggling and looked as if she had seen a ghost. They stared at each other not believing their own eyes. He let her arms go and half expected her to run away but she stayed. Arienne could not believe he was real, the boy she told her secrets to, the man who made her feel she could do anything was standing inches from her. His hands lingered near her palms and she slowly closed her hand around his feeling the electricity dance lightly on her palm. Loki was slowly losing control of the situation, she radiated power and he wanted to know who or what she was but all he could think of was her eyes, her lips, her body pressed underneath his, he felt as if she were his to touch and explore, his... only his. He moved his head next to her ear and she shuddered as his breath grazed her skin.

“Come with me, we need more private accommodations.” He took her hand and led her through the darkness to a corner unlikely to be found unless you were looking for it.

Arienne felt in a trance, literally the man of her dreams was real and not just real, a prince of Asgard. She let him lead her and thankfully she had the grace enough not to fall all over herself. The cold night breeze brought her back to reality and she leaned on the railing looking out at the city. He stood beside her and she finally got to have a good look at him. Obsidian black hair, angled facial features with high cheek bones, tall and lean, the green, gold, and black of his robes set off his regal bearing. He had two polished emeralds for eyes that were staring at her. She blinked no longer transfixed by his appearance.

“It's not polite to stare” he said flatly. She made no move to apologize, but moved closer to him.

Loki was irritated by her not out of anger but confusion. “Who are you?” he began.

“My name is Arienne.”

“Where are you from and what are you?” he questioned further.

“You already know the answer to those, I've shown you memories and told you about the clearing where I lived and...” she stopped. “Don't you remember? You were young yes but surely you haven't forgotten everything.” She stepped further and almost placed her hand on his shoulder as if she had right to. She pulled her hand away and looked out feeling sad. They stood like that in silence but it was not uncomfortable almost companionable. “I did not think you were real,” she began, “for the longest time I felt as if you were an imaginary friend I had conjured up because I was lonely. It was nice when I dreamed and could tell you stories and secrets and you would tell me of your brother and parents and how much you loved them. You would tell me of fantastical places and a rainbow bridge. As you grew up you told me of other things how you were bullied and felt out of place, about the loves you had. Still I felt you did not exist and that I was ...” She didn't finish her sentence before she felt his arms around her. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to but here it was proof he hadn't imagined her in his youth, the impossible girl who quietly allowed him to be who he was the woman who was so very much like himself.

“The tree, the fire, you shared memories with me. Stars, they were stars. Close enough to touch.” he said breathless.

“So you do remember. After that the connection was severed, I could no longer walk the void as I once did, I am sorry it has taken this long to find you.” She seemed sad but Loki smiled and chuckled. He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders, she blushed under his gaze. She felt his hand underneath her chin tilting it up and as she looked into the depths of green, his lips crushed hers in an passionate kiss. She felt her heart flutter and beat wildly in her chest. Her lips parted and his tongue explored the depths, she moved her hands up his side and tangle in his soft locks. His arm pulled her closer and loving the feel of her body next to his. His hand caressed her cheek and moved to hold her head. He wanted so much more of her and actually trembled at the thought. He picked her up and sat her on the railing spreading her legs and she accommodated the new position. He would take her here, in his room, in the garden, everywhere, never again would he have to sleep and hope to see her, she would be his always. A throat cleared behind them and Arienne thought Loki would actually kill the interrupter but instead he set her down and mouthed the words 'It'sThor'. Her hand flew to her mouth and was suddenly very embarrassed at what he might have almost witnessed.

“Yes, brother? What could be so important that you must interrupt me entertaining a guest.” Loki's words were impatient and his facial expression even in the darkness was seething. She tried to suppress a giggle.

“If you entertained her anymore I fear both of you would be at the bottom of the palace,” Thor chuckled, “come, Mother was wanting to speak with you.” And with that he turned and walked back to the party. Loki cursed under his breath, he didn't want to leave her now that he had found her. Knowing his mother did not summon him for trifles but he felt she should meet Arienne at least.

“I know this is all so sudden, even for me, but would you mind terribly accompanying me?”

“It would be my honor, my prince,” she said with polite courtesy and curtsied. She glanced at him endearingly and he offered his hand. She took it, walking back inside towards the dais Loki realized something, “Are you barefoot, my dear?”

Not feeling the least out of place she nodded like it was what everyone should be doing.

“No one notices because no one is normally paying attention to my feet, but then again you are not everyone else are you?” No indeed he wasn't and she very much liked that fact. They turned a corner and were in a receiving room. “I do apologize, but could you wait here? I'll be quick,” he said.

Arienne nodded. She turned to look out a window, so much had happened tonight she could scarcely believe it. If this were just another dream she never wanted to wake up.

“So I see you have found the company of our good prince.” Fandral said from behind her startling her from her reverie. She cleared her throat, “It seems I have what of it?” She did not fancy the way he spoke. His looks were devoid of the laughter and humor of earlier, this was a dangerous man before her. “You are not making a wise choice my dear.” In three strides he was on her grabbing her arm pulling her away from the window. Arienne was tired of hiding behind shyness it was time this man learned his place. She turned her pure molten silver eyes on him, in his moment of surprise she pushed him away and drew herself up to her full height ready to unleash all Helheim on him. “No one will tell me with whom I may spend my time you are out of line sir.” She could feel all her marks burn as one, small flames licked at her finger tips, there was thunder in her voice. “No, you are, wench,” he spat back. He took one step and immediately he was thrown against the wall with a resounding crash. She turned and saw Loki hand outstretched, green sparks hovered and vanished, his eyes were the sharpest daggers and when he spoke venom dripped on each word. “I believe the lady has made her choice Fandral now, leave.”

She held her head high, no one had ever spoken like that to her and she intended to never let her guard down again. She met his emerald gaze with her silver one, sure the lightning in them had not faded. She would let him see and decide what he would do. At once he was on her tangling his hands in her dark tresses, he pressed an open mouth upon hers savoring the intensity of touch. He could taste the wind and rain in her, feel the earth and sky in her body, her hands left trails of heat on his scalp. This was his warrior woman.

 


	4. Chapter 4

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly   
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive   
~ Lzzy Hale

 

The Queen stood at a window looking polished and every inch the beauty of her generation. Loki let her hand go and went to embrace her. Arienne thought she liked her very much and she would try her hardest to make a good impression. They spoke in low tones and she waited to be recognized.  _Don't worry she'll like you_ came a voice in her head and she looked around for who said it when she noticed Loki looking at her.  _I figured out that if we can dream walk we could potentially talk telepathically, guess I was right._ She was elated and wanted to kiss him but she would compose herself till later. _Good idea._

“Now son we've kept this poor thing standing here more than is seemly, introduce us.”

“Mother this is the Lady Arienne, Lady Arienne my mother, Queen Frigga.”

“Your Highness,” she said and curtsied low blushing at being called a 'lady'.

“Tell me, Lady, I have never seen you at court, are you new? Or are you here with someone and my son is doing his best to steal you away, though I can see why?” Arienne reddened remembering Fandral's earlier invitation.

“No, I am not new but this is my first time here. I am here alone but at the insistence of another.”

Frigga seemed unfazed, “And who, my dear, is your mysterious benefactor,” she inquired seating herself at a small table. Loki looked at her encouragingly so she continued.

“My teacher wishes to remain forgotten and ignored by the court, your highness” She felt her answer was unsatisfactory and she could feel the queen frown in her direction.

“Well, he seems to have taught you manners and courtesy, come now child, you must know a name.”

Arienne fought hard to keep tears back and her illusion strong but she could feel her resolve starting to crack. With the prince she would not have mind being her true form but her before the queen of all Asgard she must remain strong.

“My lady?” Loki asked noting her hesitation. “ I beg your highness' forgiveness but ever since I awoke in his house after being rejected by my family I was told to call him teacher or master and to not press for a name.” She looked away ashamed, not wanting either of them to see the tears forming as the painful memory of that day roared up in her mind.  _I'm sorry I did not mean to press you._ He started to go to her but she looked back at them. Arienne hoped the truth was enough and felt the pain subside momentarily.

“I am sorry for your situation my dear, I truly am. I, for one, could not imagine giving up a child of my own.”

“Thank you, your Grace,” she replied. The queen retired for the night leaving them in the receiving room. Loki took her in his arms and felt the energy drain from her.

“I am sorry, I wished....” He didn't know what he would wish for, her family, to be back on the balcony, but all he could do was hug her and lightly stroke her hair.

“How alone are we,” she asked. “Loki, there is something I must show you and if I don't now I may never get another chance. How you decide after will not make me think less of you nor change anything about the future, but of all people in this realm you should know at least.”

Loki contemplated his answer, did it matter?  _Does it?_ He looked down at her, and saw her silver swirled eyes ask the question, he supposed not. He shook his head, “Arienne, you are a far better woman than any I have ever met and if you had told me before tonight that I would met the most beautiful and courageous woman in the realm I'd have scoffed and called you a liar, I would know.” She retreated further into the room away from the door and nearer to the opened window. Slowly he watched her cream skin fade to reveal green iridescent scales, in her hair and throughout her scalp black feathers tinged in silver lay like crown. On her back tiny feathered wings sprouted and elongated nearly touching the ground the same color as those in her hair. She was slightly taller in this form and he could see the well toned muscle ripple beneath her scales. He moved toward her cautiously.  _You are radiant, my dear, don't look ashamed of who you really are._ He was close enough to touch her and offered her his hand.  _May I?_ She placed her hand in his and he was surprised at the smooth near satin texture of her skin. She finally looked up, her eyes were the most brilliant platinum color, brighter than any the flash of any sword.  _I can see you better like this_ she said. He moved into hold her and where her skin had been warm earlier it was cool now but not cold. He placed an arm at her back and felt the tips of her feathers tickle his hand.  _I like those._ She smiled broadly,  _maybe I'll take you flying one day._ He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and her eyes closed. She ran her hands up his chest relishing how he felt to her true skin. Loki skimmed his thumb over her bottom lip, letting the touch ask the question. She opened her eyes and he almost thought he saw a flower bloom in them. Her kiss was light on his lips just the barest of touches but in that small gesture he could feel the coolness of a day just after the rain. What was this power she held that the elements themselves were wrapped up in a single form. Not that the form was bad, but just what was she?

“Does this form please you?” She whispered. He responded with kissing her playfully on her nose. “Come, let us talk, 'tis been nearly to long since we have spoken in earnest and while I can promise to attempt to be gentleman, I can say that I will try to steal a kiss or two from that beautiful mouth of yours.” He led her away from the noise of the gathering. “Won't they miss you?” she questioned gesturing towards the merry making guests. The second son of Odin paused and smiled at her sadly, “No darling, I will not be missed. In fact I can guarantee I have already been forgotten.”

 

I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to new age, I'm radioactive.....

~Imagine Dragons

 

Fandral was still fuming by the time he reached the common room he shared with Prince Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Lady Sif. That ungrateful wench! How dare she attack him after all the kindness he had shown her? Standing there like a lost child in the middle of the hall gaping, he had asked her to dance to avoid her eventual embarrassment. She should be thanking him but instead she turns to the one man in all the Nine Realms who can irritate him with just a look. He burst through the door, making Sif jump in her seat at his unusual entrance. Hogun noticed his skulking demeanor and moved quickly to avoid him. While Fandral was good natured most of the time when he was angry it was best to avoid all possible conflict with him. Volstagg looked up from his usual plate of food hesitating to put another morsel in his mouth. Only Thor was brave enough to approach their hot headed friend.

“Good Fandral, why do you huff and puff so?” the blonde man said smiling and laughing. He clapped his friend on the back. “Tonight is a night of merriment and joyous occasion, tell us why your face is down cast.” Fandral raised his head and stared at the prince with murder in his eyes. Suddenly without thinking he grabbed Thor by his shirt and hauled him to the wall spitting poisonous words. “Your conniving, cheating, little liar of a brother robbed me of my woman!!” Thor was taken completely by surprise at his friend's unnatural outburst. He seized Fandral by his jacket and threw him on the table knocking the wind out of him, he also proceeded to pour a pitcher of water all over his head. Thor still had Fandral by the front of his coat when he said, “I know not how this has happened, but be careful how you refer to Loki. He may be conniving, but I've never known him to actually steal anything.” He removed his hand and walked away. “As for this woman,”Thor continued “you have had numerous conquests what is so special about this one?”

“Other than the fact that she is hanging off the arm of...” Fandral sputtered and stopped himself. He moved to join his comrades around their fire trying to compose himself. He ran a hand over his face thinking, why did it matter to him who she chose? Sighing, he stared into the flames, “She was like sunlight streaming over hills at dawn, her smile, as we danced made me feel as if I had never before seen a smile, twas brilliant.” 

“Sounds to me like she put some sort of spell on you,” quipped Volstagg as he drained a pint of ale. This brought a chuckle from everyone. Indeed she may have, as he recounted the events of the scuffle with Loki in the hall, he realized what a mistake he had made. He hung his head in shame. He had not meant to hurt her or cause her pain but merely to warn her of the danger it was to be around the Dark Prince. He felt small strong hands on his shoulders, “You are not the type to lash out recklessly, leave that to Thor.”said Sif “HERE NOW,” boomed the God of Thunder. “Do not beat yourself up, perhaps if you found her and apologized all would be well.” suggested Hogun. Just then the door opened and who should walk in but the devil himself, looking rather pleased. Fandral fought hard with himself to not heave Loki over a chair. Mid stride Loki stopped and pierced him with an unforgiving stare, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists at his side. The room hummed with electricity, the sorcerer and the warrior stared each other down daring the other to react first. Interestingly enough Loki was the one to break the tension. “Well, this was fun, but it has been a rather long day so I shall retire. I bid you good night.” He bowed and shot Fandral a knowing smirk before exiting the common area. Everyone breathed not realizing they all had been holding. “Well that could have gone worse.” Fandral hung his head again he knew he deserved Loki's wrath as much as he hated to admit it to himself. “When the time is right you will apologize” said Thor, “but for now leave it be.” He nodded heading the wisdom, best to avoid The Mischief Maker for now. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Loki laid on his bed feeling pure contentment for the first time in his life. What had started as another boring feast had turned into the happiest night of his life so far, for he was sure there would be many more to come. The only thing was that her wildness was not present in the room with him. No matter how hard he tried, she would not assent to share his chambers this night. It didn't matter how entangled with each other they became something held her back. She wouldn't say what just that in time he would understand. True to his word they talked but she hardly revealed anything of value about herself, what the strange symbols emblazoned on her skin meant, how she came to know such ancient magic, were there others like her, and so on. To encourage her, he talked of himself and his family, not that she didn't already know these things but it somehow felt better to say them out loud rather than in his mind. As they sat together in the Grand Gardens, he had made her promise to see him tomorrow and every day after if possible. She had smiled at him and he was positive the breeze picked up. He had no sooner rolled over to sleep when he heard the rustle of wings out on his balcony. Birds, he reasoned, but a small almost imperceptible knock rapt the door. Arming himself with a small dagger he eased to the door slowly opening it then flinging it open to take his intruder by surprise.

 

This was foolish, Arienne knew better than to toy with the notion of being with a man. Just the thought of his hands on her made the small stream at her feet swell in anticipation. She had nearly set one man ablaze. Her emotions were not her own at that moment and thankfully Loki had come to her and by proxy the man called Fandral's rescue. She really needed to get a grip. Yes this was the man in her dreams but that didn't mean she wasn't still a danger to him and all around him. She had made him promise not to be angry with Fandral in exchange for meeting him tomorrow. No harm had happened, he had been drunk anyway so she had discounted most of what he said. Most of the evening was spent in Loki's arms in a garden. When he wasn't kissing her, he would talk about his life, she on the other hand trying not to cause an earthquake to match the flutter in her heart. Arienne wanted to tell him everything but every time she opened her mouth to speak she felt her throat close in fear at what he might think. She wanted to scream and beat the ground but all she seemed to do was make the stream rush faster and the plants grow larger. It was a much better than setting fire to the place. She laid back in the newly tall grass relishing the scent. She sighed, this was madness she told herself but as she unfurled her wings she felt less uneasy. If he understood fine, if not.... well, she just hoped he would. She took to the sky as silent as cloud passing. She had removed her dress, donning her leather breeches and a leather half halter shirt. She landed in a tree trying to sense which of the balcony's led to Loki's chambers. The Dark Prince, God of Mischief and Lies, Silvertounge, all these names she had heard that night about him, but for the life of her she could not reconcile those names with the man who had held her that night kissing her and revealing secrets to her he'd probably never share with another soul. A light blazed for a moment from a window high in the tower before being extinguished. It must be his room she thought to herself. Arienne had nearly given into the idea of contacting him telepathically but no this needed to be in person. Securing her whip, she flew to the balcony door and rapt on it gently.

Loki froze mid swing, his hand caught in the hold a barbed whip. Attached to the other end was the most breath taking sight in all the Nine Realms. Arienne in her Asgardian form wings drawn protectively back cascading down creating a dark halo, her hair wild about her, dark with silver shot through, she was truly something to behold. He wrapped his hand around the whip and pulled her close. He was going to ask a question but was silenced by her pulling him to her in a fevered kiss, waves crashing on a shore sounded in his mind. She grasped at him hungrily. Loki pulled her inside closing the door before once again raining kisses all over her face. The once extinguished fire in his room blazed to life anew as he drew her close. His puzzled expression at her made her draw back, but she never let go of his hand. Guiding him to the fire Arienne had him sit on the floor. He watched as she pulled her wings back into her body, she rubbed the knot above her shoulder blade. “Usually it's a pleasant experience,” she said dreamily. He loved that she was here as he had wished but to what end, he wondered. As if reading his thoughts she sighed. “Loki, I'm going to tell you everything.”

In as many a time in the past few hours, he was at a loss for words. It wasn't everyday you met the last of a previously extinct species. Arienne answered any questions as best of her ability, but he felt that even she was unsure about everything. She had been pacing in front of the fire surely forming a trench in the rug with her quick steps. She turned to him, “So, how are you doing with all this? ” Loki was reclining on a small sofa. He sat up leaning forward trying to form something other than another question. “Surprisingly, I'm finding most of it making sense though not without effort I admit.” She sighed sitting sideways to the fire, pulling her knees to her chest. “And here I thought I'd have more convincing to do.” She smiled tiredly and turned her attention to the fire. She laid her head on her knees and sighed. “It feels good to finally be able to tell someone.” Loki decidedly agreed, a secret like that in the wrong hands could lead to disastrous results. To be honest most would see him as the wrong hands, but she had decided to trust him for better or worse. He opened his mouth to speak but noticed the even rise and fall of her back, she was asleep. He smiled softly to himself, never in his life had he met someone so like and yet unlike himself, truly a mystery to solve. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, they had been up all night. He wrapped her in his arms, she was surprisingly light, and laid her on the plush mattress, a mystery to be solved after breakfast.

Arienne dreamed. Betrayal, fear, a loud explosion. A metal creature with a burning gaze. Horrid things from the air, flying machines, burning wastelands, frozen hands, the very air turned cold. She saw a green flash, a monstrous visage screaming in rage, thunder and rain, someone falling, people dying, gross creatures tearing apart their bodies. A flood of arrows from the sky masking the sun, tall gleaming buildings raining down around her. All these horrible things happening and for what? She weeped for the lives not yet lost. Once again she was cold in the void of space, a evil, wretched laugh wrapped around her, Death lay with its owner, the whore. Red covered her vision, blood she thought, no a strange force, more death and destruction, the eyes of a murderer filled her gaze, dark and horrible. She then stood on a great battlefield, so much loss and pain, Arienne fell to her knees, she could not contain the despair in her. She screamed in rage, no one should see such things before their time....

 

Loki had settled to the table to eat. His mother looked pleased to see him as promised. He greeted her with a tired smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance. He noticed his brothers friends graced the morning meal. All seemed to be in high spirits with regard to last night's debacle. Even though he had promised Arienne he would forgive Fandral his slight, he had no reason to do so now. Torturing him a little while longer would be fun. Loki caught Fandral's eye and gave him a sinister glare followed by a sly smirk, yes just a bit longer, this was too good an opportunity to frazzle the normally composed and joyous warrior. Fandral turned his attention to Sif, leaving the God of Mischief to his thoughts. Arienne had been more than forthcoming about her origins. It had seemed strange she only knew bits and pieces of her kind. Maybe there might be something of use in the Great Library on wyverns. He would investigate once he removed himself. “Loki, dear, are you well? You haven't touched your plate at all.” said Frigga. “Apologies mother,” he said picking up a piece of bread, “my thoughts seem elsewhere this morning.” “And what pray tell would occupy your thoughts in this early hour?” laughed Thor. “Myths and legends, dear brother,” Loki said with slight sarcasm. At this, Thor guffawed, “Legends? Why brother look around, we are legends!” A resounding shout of agreement from his fellow warriors. Loki was about to make jab, when Fandral remarked “Did anyone else feel that?” He pulled his fine fur cloak tighter about him as if chilled. “You are cold because you do not have any meat on your bones.” commented Volstagg beating his thick chest heartily. “You are nearly as thin as Loki. Come man, drink and eat.” With that Fandral turned to his plate, but Loki realized he too felt a chill in his bones, and it had started seeping into his mind. Composing what was left of his dignity, he quietly excused himself from the meal.

 

He rounded a corner out of sight and sprinted to his room. Only one person could be conjuring the cold. Though he wondered for a moment why the laughing warrior could also feel it. He burst in his room to find it crystallized with ice. Sharp, fragile points hung everywhere threatening to break. He saw Arienne arched back on his bed, hand clutching the frost covered comforter. Her mouth was open in silent scream and her eyes wide and wet with tears. He rushed to her. Her skin, white as new snow, nearly froze him as he clung to her. She started to convulse wildly, threatening to harm them both. He needed warmth. The door outside was frozen shut, he ran to the fire place shattering the ice with the heel of his boot. He laid her on the rug and formed a fire ball in hand to ignite the still frozen logs. He had to try he couldn't lose her. The fire lived although slightly, he wrapped them both in a blanket hoping his own heat would ignite the one in her. The tiny fire started to grow, melting the ice, but the ice did not drip water, merely it seeped back into the walls and floor as if it had always been there. Loki edged as close to the fire as he dared without setting the blanket ablaze. Slowly Arienne started to come around, small gasps at first followed by whimpers, eventually she was shivering from the cold but did not wake. Loki started to talk hoping his voice would pull her from whatever horror her mind had concocted. It started as a story, but soon he found he was talking about other things, personal things he hadn't the heart to say if anyone was really listening. He stared down at her in his arms, turning her face he stroked her cheek. He kissed the spot tenderly, but feeling unsatisfied, lifted her head placing a passionate kiss on her lips. He had no idea if anything he was doing helped but anything was better than waiting around. Her hand made its way to his chest and he pulled back suddenly and found her eyes still wet with tears but her mouth was smiling. He smiled in relief, but he was going to make sure that her eyes never again shed tears of sadness. “How-” She hushed him and pulled him down by his shirt into a kiss. Loki savored her taste, loving the sparks coming off her tongue. He rolled her underneath him, holding her in one hand, caressing her with the other. His hand skimmed down her side, she moaned into his mouth. His skilled fingers lightly touched her thigh making her knee come up. His kissed moved from her mouth to her jaw down to the hollow of her neck. She tangled her hands in his short raven locks scraping his scalp. He hissed and bit into her skin causing her to arch forward into his body. Loki's lips moved onto her collarbone teasing lightly with his tongue. His hand ran up her side gripping her hip pulling into his. “Loki..” she purred breathlessly, unable to contain her need. He wanted her, needed her. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt, but she was on top of him instantly, kissing him with her own ferocity. She held his head in her hands and her liquid silver gaze met his own burning emerald. Did she want this? Yes. Was she prepared? Probably not, but by the waves on the shore she would not deny herself any longer.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

She leaned in caressed his lips with hers, slowly, tortuously, demanding. Loki nearly fell apart from such deliberate, calculated action. Her skin was on fire underneath his hands, smooth as satin, soft. She moved to his neck nipping every now and again. She was driving him crazy. Loki sat up holding her in his lap. With a simple action he undid the lacings of her top as she continued to kiss down his shoulders. He pulled the leather away making her gasp at the sudden contact of skin. She leaned back from him slightly, breathing hard,her hair falling in her face. Loki trailed his hand down the middle of her chest savoring the velvety feel beneath his fingertips. He loved watching her roll her head back, making her hair cascade in shimmering black silver tapestry. He stroked a beautiful nipple with his thumb, making her moan and arch into him. She ran her hand along his side; she could feel the taught muscle beneath his fair skin. He was perfectly etched as if by a master sculptor. His teasing hands ravished her leaving her breathless. With a wave of his hand, Loki transported them to the bed, again on top of her. He kissed down her body stopping only to run a greedy tongue along her breasts nipping at the flushed tender flesh. He deftly removed her pants, finding no other clothing. _Naughty girl,_ he thought. _Speak for yourself,_ he heard in his head. He smiled against her skin, kissing her hips. He lightly touched her thighs making her breath catch stopping shy of their mark. Kneeling between her legs, he paused to take in the sight before him, he had known goddesses so beautiful just to look upon them brought a tear to the eye, but Arienne was something much more, not just beauty but fierceness, wildness, raw. She was made to be worshiped, his dark angel, and he was more than content to make sure she knew that. Her legs locked together behind him bringing him down upon her. Her feet making short work of his trousers. _Anxious, my dear? You have no idea!_ She crushed his mouth to hers arcing herself off the bed into him. He groaned, feeling her core meet him, wet and ready. _Gods, you are perfect._ Loki rolled her on top of him. He would take her like this, watching her. He nearly lost it feeling her molten body surround his perfectly, his eyes glazed over, rolling back in his head. She was tight, blessedly so. Arienne paused at his hilt feeling him deep in her, nearly gasping for breath. He was power and might, strength and fervor. She could feel the electricity behind her eyes, sparking at her fingertips. She placed her hands behind her, beginning a slow rhythmic rock. His hands traced her thighs urging upward with his hips. She could feel a tightness start to build pushing her movements form steady to frantic. Loki had to fight back his own release, not yet; he would watch her shatter before jumping off that proverbial cliff. Faster and faster she became, leaning forward placing her hands on his chest. He nearly jumped off the bed from the jolt. She was nearly there, “ _That’s it sweetling, oh you are glorious, I want you to say my name, shout it, in your ecstasy.”_ That was all it took, Arienne buried him to the hilt, throwing back her head, shouting his name, “LOKI oh GOD YES oh yes!!” Her wings unfurled from her back spreading as if to take flight causing a rush of wind that threw open the balcony doors. Sunlight streamed in, illuminating her perfect form astride him. He sat up pulling her into his lap still inside her. He could feel her slick heat milking him, and he began to move slowly, giving her time to enjoy her high. Her wings were held aloft, shadowing them from the sun. She laid her head on his shoulder her breath shuddering with each thrust from him; he felt her clench down nearly sending him over the edge. He pulled her head back, looking into her quicksilver gaze. She could scarcely breathe, her wings felt heavy, Arienne placed her hands on his face focusing to stay with him. She would bring him release just as he did to her. With a deep breath she began to match his pace, meeting him in perfect unison. She trailed her hands through his hair feeling the surge course his body. He groaned in response. Feeling out every sensitive nerve in his body pressing delicately, slowly pushing him to the brink, his hips bucked faster against her and she planted her knees to stay put. Arienne planted her palms on Loki’s lower back pulling him fully into her, sending wave after wave of vicious pleasure through him. It was all he could take, he bit hard into her shoulder roaring as his apex hit him. She could feel him pulsate inside her. Loki had never felt such a high before, he leaned against her both of them breathing hard. He looked up at her, sifting his fingers through her hair, even after all that her already flushed face still managed to turn a charming pink and he pulled her into a kiss. He laid them back on the bed loving the feel of her in his arms. Her wings folded nicely allowing her to lay back. He stroked one absently, soft as new down he thought. Suddenly his stomach growled ravenously and Loki remembered he hadn’t really eaten at breakfast. She giggled softly. He sighed waving his hand he made a small tray appear with fruits and breads, “Come, my angel let us eat and talk for I do remember we were not quite done last night.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, life is made of energy and you can manipulate it?” Loki questioned for what she felt was the hundredth time. “No, not exactly, see where you can make things appear and disappear,” Arienne said motioning to the plate of food, “I cannot. I can only alter what already is.” Loki looked at her quizzically for also the hundredth time. She sighed and lowered her head to the mattress. “Come here.” She said, motioning to the bed. She was still donned in the ebony sheets not quite ready to change yet. He had replaced his pants sensing if anyone came around he’d be somewhat decent. He sat opposite her, “Now hold out your palms.” Arienne placed her palms inches above his and concentrated on the small distance. Loki could feel the heat rise from his hands meeting the heat from hers. He witnessed a small firestorm form between them. “All life consists of elements from the realm. Within each of us the elements reside.” The fire spread and engulfed their hands, Loki could feel himself sweating. A flick of her wrist and the flames went out. “Now imagine that fire within you rising and engulfing you. Not flames not smoke, just incineration.” He was amazed, this was old magic he could feel it. She placed her palms over his once more and small pinpricks doted his hand. “Our minds create electricity, serving us to feel, move, think, even breathe.” The lighting started to dance across his skin in white lines, the hairs on his arms rising from the static. “Using the surges within a person one could cut off breath or the heart.” “Or give pleasure,” he quipped with a smirk. Arienne blushed deeply her heart racing at the thought. “Oww!” Loki cried pulling his hand away. “That....was shocking.” “Apologies..,” she said weakly. “So what about air, or water?” he said trying to continue the conversation. She sighed, “Air is easier, it's all around us inside,” she placed her mouth over his, inhaling slightly, drawing back Loki felt himself become lightheaded momentarily. “And out,” waving her hand a light breeze passed effortlessly. “Water isn't so easy since most people aren't soaking wet.” “But there are liquids in a person,” Loki remarked, “blood, bile, for example.” Arienne considered this for a moment popping another piece of fruit in her mouth. “I suppose that's true, but I would need my own blood or for my opponent to be cut to exude them of life. That's the trick I need access.” She sipped her wine. They sat in companionable silence. Loki considered his next statement carefully, there was something about earlier that did not add up with what she was describing. “When I came in and found you literally frozen in terror I do not believe I left any ice laying about.” Arienne closed her eyes thinking back over all the years before her master had placed the marks on her neck and wrists. She rubbed her neck from habit. “Loki, the thing is... my emotions have a role in what and how I control my magic. The more powerful the emotion, even happiness, the more I am able to do.” She paused looking down at her own hands closing them into fists. “That's why...” “That is why when I asked you initially to join me last night you declined. And when I made my earlier remark the lightning shocked me.” She nodded her head. “I care for you and it would grieve me to have hurt you and I was scared..” Loki silenced her with a kiss, enveloping her in his arms. “Have no fear any longer.” He cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into it.

 

A loud pounding at the door made them both jump. “LOKI!!” boomed Thor, “Come out brother, you will waste to nothing cooped in that dank chamber alone!” Arienne stifled a laugh trying her best to not reveal that Loki was not alone. He rolled his eyes, trying hard to block out his well-meaning sibling. She shoved him to the door, _Go on, he's your brother. Wish I had one. Well you can have him if you want._ Loki opened the door a crack, but as usual the big brute burst through the door uninvited. He whirled around but Arienne was not on the bed or anywhere else.

“Brother, come, let us spar in the courtyard. It has been awhile since you have trained in combat and I do not wish to see you sulking all day or buried in these old tomes you continue to insist upon.” _What's wrong with books?_ He heard her but he couldn't see her. _Combating also sounds fun, can I come? Is that what you really want to do?_ He sensed that she caught his meaning. _Well, we could but I must admit I too would feel a bit cooped seeing as how I was raised like a wild thing and all._ Loki realized he was caught.

 

Having sent Thor ahead, Loki and Arienne made their way to the training yard. He pulled up short, looking around to see if they were alone. "What's wrong--"she asked but then felt the familiar tingle of his magic around her skin. "A Lady such as yourself should be arrayed in finer things." She looked down to see a strapless, flowing green gown with fine gold and black embroidery over the bodice. It was beautiful and she twirled like a child in it. "Loki it is stunning!" She exclaimed. "As is the woman wearing it." He said. She went to embrace him but felt the material pull her back, looking over her shoulder she frowned. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "No, it's just I've never had anything constrict me from my wings." She bent her arms back trying to feel where the top was. Loki was first annoyed but he chuckled, he had not thought she would need constant access to them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Stop fidgeting, turn." He commanded. When she did she saw her reflection. "Now close your eyes, imagine what you want and my magic will make it so." She studied the dress and her figure for a moment, inhaling she shut her eyes. A high neckline straight across her shoulders pulled together by a gold chain, thin twisted threads created arm loops. The back disappeared completely the top pulled taut by matching chains at her mid and lower back. The fabric changed from deep forest to pale clover fading to shimmering gold at her feet. She opened her eyes as the color finished changing. Arienne gasped in spite of herself. She fingered the fabric lightly, it was breathable and soft. She smiled broadly. "I'm pleased you like it." Loki said softly. He kissed her neck softly. He had never before allowed another to command his magic and she had done so brilliantly. If he had not agreed to escort her to the yard he would have assuredly whisked her back to his room. As if sensing his desire she turned her head and pulled him into a kiss. "After the yard we will do whatever the Prince pleases." She said only half teasing. "Are you mocking me my Lady?" He retorted. Arienne twirled away from him and smiled. "Never, now let's go see what fun we can have."


	7. Chapter 7

Arienne felt as if she were being led to a grand gathering rather than a sparing ring. Upon entering the common room adjacent the outside Loki nodded in the direction of a table laid with various delicacies. “Help yourself, darling, I shall return shortly.” He kissed her on her cheek, walking outside to greet his brother. She headed to the table searching for something cool to drink. After inspecting the contents of various jugs finding only wine and the honey drink, she sighed. Would it kill them to have a small glass of water? She settled on wine since it was cooler than the other. Holding the goblet between her hands, she swirled the red liquid as Loki had shown her, to whatever end it served. Arienne felt a humming from within her, several of the sigils on her back burned slowly, alerting her to possible threat. Taking a sip of wine, she placed her hand on the hilt of her braided whip at her hip. “Enjoying our wine?” came a strong but otherwise feminine voice behind her. Arienne turned, “Why yes I am. It is quite cool on this otherwise humid day, don't you agree?” Taking another sip she took in the armor clad female in front of her. Tall, well built, dark brown eyes, hair to match, fair skin but with a battle hardened feel. Her broad sword was sheathed at her side her hand upon the pommel. Even with the intoxicating liquid in her Arienne was still faster. This knowledge made her smile. This woman was no threat to her merely sizing her up, like two alphas circling each other deciding to attack or not. She liked her immediately. “Arienne”, she said extending her hand in greeting. “Lady Sif,” the warrior woman said cautiously taking the her hand. Arienne squeezed it lightly. “Now, Lady Sif, what troubles you? I am a guest of his highness Prince Loki, he instructed me to help myself.” She regarded her glass a moment before gesturing to the sparing ring. “If you'd like you may take it up with him.” Lady Sif made no movement holding her spot. Arienne sighed and sat on a low couch. “You're the woman Fandral was upset over.” “Guilty.” “Those two nearly came to blows and here you sit as _his_ guest.” She did not like the tone of the warrior's voice. “Listen, I do not know what passed between those two but I did ask the prince to forget what happened, I need not justify myself to you. Why are you so quick to judge Prince Loki? Do you favor the good warrior?” Sif looked shock at the accusation. “I do not judge the prince as you say and no, I do not favor Fandral. He is a brother in arms and I wish not to see him hurt.” “Believe me my Lady, I have no intentions of hurting anyone, I also cannot help if my tastes tend to run, shall we say... darker. And in truth I was not the one to push him into a wall, the prince was merely defending me. And now that you know can we put the past where it belongs?” Lady Sif studied the strange woman in front of her. She had the right of it on all accounts, and no Sif could not make her like Fandral and to be honest he was kind of a womanizer. She laughed out loud making Arienne laugh too. Sif poured herself a cup, sitting down. It was nice to have another woman around. 

 

Loki saw Thor and Volstagg sweating over blows in the noon day heat. Hogun stood as judge while Fandral reclined on a bench nearby. When Thor saw him he gave a great shove to his opponent sending Volstagg flying. “Brother!” he shouted beckoning Loki over. He wiped sweat from his brow. “So glad you are here! But I fear you've missed the fun I was besting Volstagg in hand-to-hand combat.” He was laughing as he said it. The larger warrior picked him up from where he had landed dusting his hands. “Besting he says, when I had him twelve points to nine!” “Eleven,” corrected Hogun. “Matters not anyway,” Thor said waving. “Now we have an extra swordsman, apart from Lady Sif, who is strangely absent at the moment. Fandral you are next.” Fandral made no move to get up sighed, “If I must face the long dagger of our Prince so be it, but lets be honest,” he sat up pushing his hair out of his eyes, “no one is better at sword play than me.” The blonde haired warrior laughed brandishing his rapier. Loki pulled his dagger from its sheath, he never liked using weapons, such crude methods compared to magic. Nevertheless, Loki lunged at Fandral, turning and guarding, tiring his opponent to get inside his defenses to offer a killing mark. Fandral was no less adept parring, side-stepping into thrusts. Laughter rang out over the ring, stopping both fighters. Thor furrowed his brow, “Pray tell, is Sif laughing by herself?” Another laugh sounded, Loki felt his head spin. He had never heard Arienne laugh out loud, it was musical, a slight breeze wafted through the ring. He walked towards the alcove, followed by Thor. He was greeted by the sight of Lady Sif and Arienne talking and laughing like old friends. Loki felt a twinge of jealousy that she seemed to make friends so easily. Sif noticed him and motioned to Arienne who greeted him with a the most beautiful smile, her eyes glimmered with stars. He was sure there was no way he would ever get used to their brilliance. “Lady Sif are you going to train or talk all day?” Thor said half teasing. She stood and bowed low, “Apologies, I was keeping Prince Loki's guest company.” Arienne stood still keeping her eyes on Loki. “Well, brother you didn't mention you were bringing anyone, let alone how beautiful she is” Thor strode forward taking her hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles. “My lady, I am Thor, Prince of Asgard.” “Arienne, your highness,” she curtsied “it's an honor to finally meet the other half of the princely duo.” She slid a glance to Loki. The Warriors Three sauntered into the shade “My friends!,” Thor exclaimed. “Come welcome a friend of my brother's.” “Arienne was going to demonstrate her ability with this” said Sif handing her the whip. A crash behind them made her jump. She saw Fandral lean against the wall, a broken jug lay at his feet. “Is there something on your mind?” Asked Loki. Fandral crossed his arms and stared out. Loki started to cross when Arienne put her hand on his arm.  _Allow me, s_ he told him. She walked toward him attempting to catch his gaze but to no avail. “Have I offended you in some way?” She asked quietly. He turned, staring daggers into her. She could feel something amiss. “Your very presence is offensive,” he hissed. She could feel Loki come up behind her. “Very well, if that's how you feel, I propose a solution.” She moved towards a rack of real and practice weapons, lightly touching each one. “A duel,” she said facing the warrior, “You and me.” “No!” declared Sif coming to her. “Arienne, no it is foolish to challenge him.” She disregarded Sif, looking at Loki. The prince furrowed his brow, would he really let her do this? He could simply command her to not duel, but where would be the fun in that?  _Can you win? Such doubt._ “What are the terms?” Fandral asked. “If I win, I may come and go as I please, with our good highness' permission of course,” nodding to the brothers. “But if you win I will never darken the door to the palace again.”  _OH you are a clever girl._ Loki had to hide his smile behind false concern. “Agreed but you must not use that,” Fandral said pointing to the whip in her hands. She smiled placing it on a table. Arienne chose a stout staff from the rack, the familiar weight resting in her hands. Ready.

 

This deadly burst of snow is burning my hand

I'm frozen to the bone, I Am.

~Woodkid

 

Roaring, Fandral lunged forward, striking down. Arienne flipped backwards avoiding being hit. The dress was cumbersome to fight in but she could compensate. Sweeping the staff low she forced him back, spinning on her toes driving the point home. He stumbled backwards, regaining his feet he lashed out again and again, giving no quarter. She parried and blocked blows, dissecting his strategy, watching for a way around his defenses. He spun his sword in his hand preparing to attack again. Arienne ran left faking a swipe instead using the staff to spin landing a kick to his back knocking the warrior to the floor his sword skittering away. She stood over him. “Pick it up.” There was a growl in her voice, thunder in her eyes. Fandral rolled to his sword, barely getting his grip before she struck again. Staff to his flank, grunting he swung sloppily but caught her shoulder with his fist. She spun with the hit but the damage was done her shoulder throbbed, it was time to end this. The fighters met again and again flash of sword, swing of staff, when Arienne closed in coming up between Fandral's arms pulling her staff against his back pushing the air from his lungs. She looked into his eyes, there were black lines forming on the whites. His flesh was pale on his neck. He couldn't catch his breath, he started coughing black liquid. Arienne released him, catching him as he fell to the floor. “He's dying!” She ripped his tunic open the skin was ice white and just as cold. Black lines coursed over his chest. This was her ice. Could she heal him? She closed her eyes concentrating on the heat inside her, the failing light inside Fandral. Placing a hand on his chest and one at his head she forced her fire into him. She could feel him fade, tears stung her eyes,  _help me,_ she pleaded not to whatever powers that be. She reached out to the heat of the day forcing the fire in the room to burn brighter. She would save him she had to. The heat between her palms was scalding, sweat beaded her brow, tears ran down her face. She had not even noticed everyone else was surrounding her, Loki was holding her shoulders. Fandral's heart beat once... twice... a steady thump began, the white subsided and the black faded. She retracted the fire slowly hoping, praying the ice never returned. Loki wrapped her in his arms, she was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Sif helped Fandral sit up. His color had returned as did the light in his eyes. He stared at her in disbelief. One minute he was dueling and the next he was on his back with Arienne crying on top of him. “You saved me?” His voice was hoarse. She turned, looking at him. Erupting from Loki's arms she ran from the room.

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

~Fall Out Boy

 

Arienne burst through the doors to Loki’s room raging at everything in her path. She looked at her hands still burning with heat. Now they were covered with her scales. She tore at the dress shredding it dispelling the beautiful illusion returning her regular clothes. That’s what it all had been, an illusion, this whole fantasy was a lie. She sobbed and squeezed her palms into her eyes. She was not going stay she was a danger to everything even to Loki. Her wings cascaded behind her, flinging open the doors to the balcony she closed her eyes and readied herself for whatever was out there for her. “Oh no you don’t,” came an angry voice behind her. She ran but felt a strong hand come down on her arm turning her around. The door was shut and the room was quiet. She was face to face Loki. Arienne shoved him away landing hard against the wall. She sprang to her feet but immediately was pulled down; on her arms were cuffs and chains. She struggled against them feeling them grow tighter. “If you wish to see your hands severed from your arm by all means keep struggling.” Loki. Something was different about the way he spoke; it seemed harsher more sadistic. She sat back against the wall, the rage, pain, and sadness welled with in her she could feel all her marks hum and burn against her skin. She looked at him the tightest of his jaw, his eyes were cold and sharp, his face was all types of madness, this was the Dark Prince she had heard about and he was angry. But so was she and in the next few moments they would either tear each other apart or she would bring the castle down around him.

 

Loki was dumbfounded. He was brimming with rage. He could feel her stare go right through him. Her normally shimmering eyes were gray as ash and just as dull. Her struggle with the chains had not left her defeated. He was looking at a wild animal, furious and injured. He could tell her calm demeanor barely concealed the storm with in her, the eye of the tempest. All he wanted was for her to be happy again but now was not the time for sentiment. He would need all his persuasive capabilities to hopefully quell the beast. Loki stopped himself, a beast? Surely he thought of her as more but the woman in front of him was all emotion. The primalness he saw in no way could be the intelligence and beauty he had beheld earlier. He fabricated a chair, pulling it in front her. Watching her closely, he saw her draw on the ground in black ash. A circle with symbols, immediately slammed by her palm, bars of stone rose from the ground enveloping her with a cage. He started back blinking at the sudden appearance of such a structure. She pulled her knees into her chest hiding her face. This was not to keep him out but to keep her in. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she still thought herself a danger to him. He sat down trying to pull back his own anger, his composure was at its limit but if there was any hope he could bring her back he needed to stay calm.

 

“Now my dear,” the sickly sweet tone made her skin crawl, “why don’t you explain to me what happened.” He reclined in the chair settling in for what he figured was going to be a long story. She did not disappoint. She actually laughed but it was sad, full of failure. Loki felt the air become heavier, the lights dimmed, he could see his breath in small puffs. “His highness asks for an explanation but will he like what he hears?” The voice from the cage was hoarse and raw. She pushed her hair from her face, her scales were dull and dark, the feathers at her scalp disarrayed, messy, her eyes were smoke colored even swirling. “Who says I have to like it?” he asked detached. Her eyes darkened, she railed against the bars, and he felt the room shake, “I NEARLY KILLED SOMEONE, AGAIN, AND YOU ACT AS THOUGH YOU COULD CARE LESS!”

 

The room was eerily quiet, dead quiet in fact. Refusing to be shaken Loki asked, “Again?” She sat back sighing, smoothing her hands over her face. Her marks tightened around her as if trying to suffocate. “Yes, before I became what you see now I was just a child surviving in the mountain villages. Most of us were orphans so no one noticed another poor soul wandering about.” Loki noticed the lights in the room starting to brighten but only just. “We slept, ate, and learned how to survive as a group.”

“These other children were your friends?” he prompted. “No, even among them I was an outcast, different they said though at the time I wasn’t sure why.” She looked at her arm feeling the smooth layer of scales. “I was fair skinned, with honey colored hair. I think I had blue eyes once I don’t really remember, but everyone else was darker and stronger. I couldn’t keep up sometimes. One night, it was particularly cold and we all huddled in this abandoned house. I had just fallen asleep when I started to dream. It was awful.” She shook her head unwilling to remember the horror. “What did you see Arienne?” Loki asked cautiously. She pulled herself tighter, staring into space. “A great battle, so cold, frozen wastes, large creatures with cruelty in their eyes, death everywhere and then a light shining I remember running to it for escape but I was thrown to another world filled with a crumbling city the creatures were dying…” she trailed off trying to forget the murderous scene. Loki couldn’t quite collect his thoughts; this woman had seen the Battle of the Frost Giants, born witness to the success of his father Odin. “I was shaken awake the next morning,” she continued, “I was freezing. I looked around and the room was covered in ice, even my blanket had a layer of snow. I looked down and my skin was as it is now my hair had darkened, all the villagers stepped away from me in horror. All around me I could see the other children frozen to their beds white skin marred by black lines, none of them survived, save me. I was exiled, more like hunted till they lost my trail. I killed them, all of them.” She hung her head. Through the bars he could see her shake. “Then what?” he asked. “What do you mean ‘then what’? I ran scared that if I ever stopped I would be found and killed or worse. Loki don’t you see? No one lives long when I’m around, I am a danger. My entire life, Master always said to me was that there was a purpose for my existence, for my ‘return’ or whatever that means. But what purpose is there in destruction; all I ever cause is death and down that hall is proof.”

“But he isn’t dead and that is also because of you.” Loki went silent.

 

The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity. Outside the world had turned to night. Slowly she pressed her palm to the black circle retracting the bars. Arienne wanted to look at him unobstructed. His hard eyes had softened slightly but were still wary, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it. He leaned forward slowly trying not to startle her. He reached out a hand to her but stopped letting it fall. “Loki,” she said softly inching forward, “I wasn't sure I could save him. I never wish to hurt anyone but I always do and if the pattern holds, one day--” “Don't, just don't.” he said moving from the chair. He leaned upon the mantle studying the blackened stone. He needed something, anything. What could he offer her? Pretty lies that she would see through, false hope that they could be anything other than what they were? Pain gripped his heart. He was better than that. Slowly an idea came to him, while it wasn't much he prayed he was right. He knelt in front of her taking her hand. The scales felt cool and smooth to his fingers. He rubbed the back of her hand, “I cannot promise you anything. I will not tell you things are going to be fine, but I can offer direction. As your teacher said you have a reason maybe I can help you find it.” It was her turn to be cautious. Was there some price he would ask, surely at this point he wasn't doing this for charity's sake. “Why would you help me? I have nothing to offer you.” Loki pondered the question. His lips curled into a sly smile, “Everyone needs a purpose, as for what you have to offer, well, we'll get to that later. Come.” He stood making his way to the door. Arienne remained seated her mouth slightly agape. Hours ago she would have run as far away as she could but how could she dismiss such an offer? Shaking her head she ran to the door. “You may want to not wear those while we are about,” Loki said motioning to her wings. Nodding she pulled her wings back into her. “What about your skin?” he asked. Arienne frowned. Why hadn't she reverted back? Did her subconscious still fear something? “Your eyes are also not the same,” Loki sighed. “We will be careful, it is dark so hopefully no one will be up at this hour.” He held her hand feeling it grip his tightly. They moved stealthily down the halls. Loki used his concealment magic when they had to traverse the open entry way. They had just arrived at the Great Library door when a voice loud enough to wake the dead called out to them. “Brother! Lady Arienne!” Damn, it was Thor. No time for concealment now, they had been seen. Loki pushed her into further into the dark. “Thor what keeps you up at this hour?” “I would to speak with the lady.” Thor said breathing heavily. Had he searched for them all this time? “What do you want?” Arienne asked. Loki closed his eyes silently cursing her. Did she not understand secrecy? “Gratitude is due my lady.” Thor said to the shadow. “I fear if you had not healed good Fandral earlier, we would be sending one of Asgard's finest on his way right now.” “He is recovered then?” She surmised. “Better than recovered, he says to tell you he has not felt this good in years.” She moved just behind Loki, he could feel her tremble. “My lady, it would be an honor to us if you decided to stay.” Thor waited for her answer. She was not used to such kind words of acceptance and thanks. If this was truly where she was meant to be then perhaps her current appearance would not matter. She moved to Loki's side taking his hand.“I will stay as requested.” Thor reached forward lifting her off the ground in a hug. Her face was illuminated by the moon but Loki saw no scales or feathers. It smarted slightly that it was not him who had gotten her to change but his lumbering brother, jealousy did not become him. He put it out of his mind for now. When she had returned to the ground Thor smiled at his brother. “Loki, I bid you goodnight.” With that he turned on his heel and strode away.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later, Loki was exhausted. Lack of sleep was finally catching up with him. The book he read began to blur, he put it down and stood up. Stretching he looked around to see if Arienne had made her way down from the second level. They had barely spoken a word to each other after she went to find the section on Asgardian History. He had kept himself busy researching magic particularly the kind that could infect others without the users knowledge. So far he had little success. As he made his way to the second floor he could see various signs of her presence. Continuing to the farthest corner he saw what he could only describe as a castle of books. Piles in various heights lined a pathway towards a candle still burning. On the floor, with her back to him, she sat. A larger volume was opened in front but she did not stir at his presence. He sat down behind her, laying his hands on her small shoulders. It amazed him still how so much could be wrapped in someone so unassuming. She stirred at his touch, turning she smiled at him, making his gut flip over. Her sleepy eyes glimmered in the candle light. None of the earlier sadness remained. “Hello,” she said stretching her arms out. “Hello,” he copied. “Is it morning? I feel as if I've read every book in this place.” He found himself smiling, “No not yet, I feel it is only just past midnight.” She sighed rubbing her neck, the creak in it had not subsided. Loki wanted to replace her hands, but as he reached out she leaned back into him laying her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. He nearly gave over and engulfed her in a kiss, but he would let her lead for now. “I found a few things, though nothing I haven't read before. I stopped here.” She gestured toward the tome. “I guess I don't know when I fall asleep anymore.” He cradled her with his other arm. It would have been a simple thing to transport them to his bed but he did not want to disturb her. “We can stay here if you want,” he whispered softly. Arienne nuzzled her head into his shoulder, nodding her assent. Loki laid back nestling her against him. A blanket appeared, covering them both. He fell asleep listening to her soft snores.

***************************************************************

Sunlight from a window fell across her eyes. She felt movement beside her, an arm draped protectively around her, long fingers intertwined hers. She smiled in spite of herself. He had staid by her side all night. Arienne turned into him and propped herself on her elbow. “You can quit pretending to be asleep now, I'm awake.” His eyes remained closed, yet a small grin spread on his face. “Shhh, go back to sleep” he cooed pulling her back to him.

 

She sighed, nestling again into his chest. She hadn't intended to drift to sleep but she felt something tug a her foot. She kicked at it, pulling her legs up. Suddenly something grabbed her foot pulling her from Loki. Arienne screamed trying to hold onto anything. She looked up and saw a hole in the floor, into which she was being dragged. “LOKI!!!” she screamed before disappearing.

 

Loki was really getting annoyed with all the moving around. He woke to find her writhing in her sleep fighting invisible assailants. “Arienne!!” he called shaking her. She kicked nearly connecting with his stomach. “ARIENNE!!” he was nearly screaming her name. All at once she lay still. Her skin was turning pale and cold. It was happening again. Her breathing slowed to a stop, he could feel her pulse grow fainter. He started to panic.

 

Down into the darkness she drifted no longer being pulled, floating almost weightless. The thick blackness enveloped her, seeping into her mind, soon nothing would remain, just a cold waste no thought could penetrate.

 

Loki continued to shake her trying hard to think of how to wake her. He reached into his pocket, of course the book he'd been reading! He turned to the chapter quickly finding the line he needed. He straddled her placing the book on her stomach. He summoned all the power within him placing his palms over the vine like markings on her arms. Loki focused sending his magic into the marks, slowly they lit up green spreading from her arms, to her neck across her stomach down her legs. Gritting his teeth he read the line to himself closing his eyes he dove into her mind.

 

Arienne felt the void tremble, ripples of consciousness flitted across the expanse. She started to feel warm, her arms... arms? started to move. Her heart beat once.... twice... thrice... the void shattered, light brilliant, welcoming, warm light poured in. A hand reached down strong with offering. She gravitated towards the light as if moth to a flame. She reached grasping the hand, long slender fingers encased her wrist, she knew this touch. The hand pulled her towards the light but the darkness would not let her go so easily. It pulled her down but the gentle hand never wavered, continuing in its efforts. A second hand lept forth from the light pulling harder, with one yank it snatched her out of the darkness.

 

Loki was soaked with sweat. He'd nearly passed out with effort. She moaned softly all the encouragement he needed to send one last wave into her. Arienne gasped, sucking in air sitting up right, eyes white with fear. He let go of her arms, the magic fading. He was trembling, never had he done something so intense. She started to fall backwards, he caught her holding her face to look at him. “Wha-?” she asked quietly, desperately. She moved a quivering hand near his face fearing to touch him lest he be another dream. He leaned into her hand and she wept. Loki held her daring not to think what would have happened had he been too slow. She fell unconscious against him. Gathering her and the tome he teleported them to his chambers.

 

She felt a blanket drape across her, a lean arm wrapped around her, a hand shakily lifted her face. Her eyes focused and she was staring in to a meadow colored gaze, worry and fear danced in the eyes. She felt as if she knew this face, familiarity started to grow, memory moving in her mind replacing the sludge of the void. Had this person pulled her from it? The warmth she felt over her skin slowly faded, a chill taking its place. She shuddered and the arms pulled her tighter. A voice spoke, the voice deep and smooth, a man’s voice. She felt she should know him, who was he? Her eyes started to close, head drooping; the hand grasped her cheek pulling her up to look at him. Panic etched his features, her hand moved on its own to his head stroking his hair it was so soft. She wanted to reassure him she was alright. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. _No one this handsome should ever be sad,_ she thought. A voice in her head,  _You think me handsome?_ The man smiled at her, that smile, she’d seen it before. Her fingers traced his face, smiling at the way the light played on his skin. “I know you,” her voice foreign to her. “Yes, you do.” He stroked her cheek letting his thumb play on her bottom lip. Warmth spread from within her. “Shall I remind you?” She looked at him through half closed eyes, leaning her head into him he closed over her mouth with his. His taste, his touch, the feel of his skin on hers, her mind worked furiously to piece everything together. His hand ran down the length of her body, something hummed within her, the sound got louder and louder with each caress of his hand. She pulled away breathless, meeting his emerald eyes, she buckled . She grabbed her head, groaning as sharp pains pierced her over and over again. Memories flooded back, her head felt as if it would explode from the pressure. The man grasped her shoulders, she looked up, “L-Lo-Loki?” recognition dawning on her. She pulled his face to hers giggling wildly. All her memories flooded her, relief washing her like a warm bath. His mouth encased hers again. She melted to him uninhibited, relishing his the feel of his body next to hers. Loki pulled away reluctantly but only just. “I thought I'd lost you.” he said barely a whisper against her lips. “Arienne, I--” She placed her fingertips on his mouth, he kissed them gently. “Thank you.” She hugged him tightly. They sat for awhile on the bed, just holding each other. Loki leaned back, he didn't want to go, didn't want leave her shaken and alone, but... “If you need to go, I'll be alright.” He looked at her stunned. Arienne smiled, “You're easy to read sometimes.” She sighed. “Trust me, I'll keep myself busy, we will talk later.”

 

 

Loki left, needing to clear his head, everything was happening all at once, with barely any time to process it all. He hoped sometime apart would help. Entering the throne room through the back way his mother held out her hand. “My son, I worried you would not grace us with your presence.” He kissed the back of it, “Apologies, mother, I got held up in the library, again.” Frigga never took her gaze from the forum in front. “I had hoped to meet your new friend from the ball, has she gone the way of your other relationships.” Loki coughed into his hand. Of all the Aseir his mother knew him best. He supposed that was to be expected. While he was overly tight lipped with others he could never keep anything from her. “ No mother I prefer to keep them at arm’s length, would you like a poem about it?” Frigga only smiled. “If it’s all the same to you I do have some reading to catch up on—“ 

“LOKI!” boomed the All-Father. Loki clenched his jaw, wishing he could just vanish. Frigga placed a hand on his arm. “Your father needs you and Thor today as counsel. Try to not look bored, it won’t be long, then you may return to your books.” The hours waned, Loki did not think it possible to have so many trivial complaints come before the throne. Whatever mad reason his father had for wanting his opinion on such things was beyond him. When the evening meal was called it dawned on him that Arienne was still cooped in his chambers. _I apologize for my absence,_ he reached out trying to sense her. _Hmm? Oh, it was no bother I took to the air not long after you departed. It’s been so long since I’ve flown so far, quite exhilarating. How fairs the kingdom?_ Loki nearly laughed in spite of himself. Cooped up indeed. He did not think there was a cage in all of Asgard strong enough to hold her against her will.

 

Later...

 

“A touchstone?” Arienne asked. “Yes, I believe it to be the reason why the void, as you call it, vexes you so. Also I think it is the reason when we would dreamwalk, we were not subject to the crippling effects. Mine was the library, or at least my interpretation of it and yours, the tree.” She tossed a small globe between her hands considering his discovery. She had not given it that much thought but it was likely, the tree he spoke of lived behind the cloister and was her personal playground. So many memories were attached to it, no wonder it was her place of center. “So because I am not around or actively visualizing the tree I am tormented by horrific visions?” Loki considered the statement. “Not so much as tormented but you are not in control of what you see. I feel with proper focus you would be able to see clearly the visions and be able to interpret them better.” She flopped down on the small couch holding the ball in one hand she visualized the tree in her mind. Closing her eyes she felt the wood on the truck, its soft leaves and strong branches, the flowers in bloom, Opening her eyes the ball had formed into the tree in every exact detail. Arienne held it out to Loki. “While it may not be much, I think this may help.” Loki took the small sculpture, examining it. He could feel warmth of her magic shimmer through it, breathing life into otherwise commonplace item. “Is this it?” She nodded, a thought began to take shape, the tree would not live forever and surely she would come to have new experiences and something to link them. “Mark me.” She said instantly. “Excuse me?” he asked rather surprised. “You heard me, come here.” She patted the floor next to the couch. Loki slowly walked trying to understand what she had asked of him. Sitting up she pulled her hair onto the top of her head. He could see all her sigils, the runes lining her spine, the ever present vine that wrapped her around her whole body, smaller images dotting here and there but otherwise patterned her outline, the opened roses on her shoulders guiding his gaze to the three waved lines encircling her neck. He sat on the floor looking at her suspiciously, furrowing his brow. She giggled at him. “Do not look so put out, let me explain.” She took his hand, “Every mark you see has a purpose, to contain, amplify, and warn, and so on. The tree is a memory and as it stands contains all memories of my time with it, over time I will not associate it with new ones, but maybe…” she hesitated starting to think this was a bad idea. “With someone,” he finished. She looked down nodding. Lifting her chin, Loki saw the questions in her eyes. He was not sure of the answers himself, but did not need to question her loyalty to him or how hard this must be to ask of him. The silence stretched. She worried her lip slightly, “I’m sorry, that was really brazen of me and...” He silenced her with a kiss, “Tell me what I must do.”

 

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sins.

~Hozier

She sat between his knees, taking his hands, _Find a place._ Loki traced his fingers over her skin, making her shiver. Arienne smiled, closing her eyes. _It can be anywhere?_ He asked, looking her over, letting his hand fall to her waist moving along her thigh. _You bad boy. I never said I was otherwise and besides there are other more…aggressive ways to mark such beauty._ She looked at him with a wicked glance smiling deviously. _We’ll see about that._ He moved behind her pulling her into his lap, she gasped, feeling his hands knead her flesh. _I think right here is perfect_ his fingers had dug underneath her top pressing on the bare skin between her breast and her back. She nearly lost herself to his sensuous assault on her person, but this was too important. She leaned back, running a hand through his hair, she placed her other hand on his thigh to steady herself. _Concentrate on that spot, bring an image to your mind, it has to be meaningful and powerful._ Loki could only think of one thing, he pressed his fingers into her skin. She hissed as if in pain but did not move. _Bring your magic to bear into the mark, only focus on the image, I’ll let you know when it is done._ She braced herself for the burn but felt him pull back turning her around so she faced him. “Mark me as well.” “Loki, no, you don’t understand, it’s not something you do lightly. It’s painful, truly it is.” Loki only faltered slightly in his resolve. She saw him hesitate only a moment before he started to undo the clasps on his jacket. “Please don’t do this,” she begged. Discarding the jacket, he took her hands. “You are my only friend here, the only being who understands me. This mark means something, yes?” She nodded. “It would be a tie to this world in the event the void takes me, the mark would act as a way to get back, like a beacon or life line. Also because it is an others magic if we are apart the use of your magic could pull me to you. No matter the distance, I could find you. That’s what these were, in part, for.” She touched the lines on her wrist and neck. “Do it. Tie me to you.” The finality of his words both wounded and elated Arienne. Never had another, not even her teacher, asked to be marked, but she knew the amount of pain he was about to endure and she almost couldn’t do it. Tentatively she looked him over, settled on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, “Ready?” He nodded his head. Slipping her hand under his shirt she pulled him to her palming his left shoulder. _I’m so sorry_ she whispered. It was the last coherent thought in his head.

 

Blinding white heat radiated through him, searing the pain forever in his mind, his hand burned on her skin, someone was screaming, it sounded so far away. He felt her magic course through him, silver cords looping around his entire inner being, his own magic burned green over her pale skin giving off a sickly sheen. He was on the verge of passing out when he felt her collapse against him breathing hard. His own magic subsided, though he felt a buzz in his head. Arienne looked at him running her hand over his face. His beautiful forest green eyes shimmered with magic, he was breathing hard. Pulling her close her laid back, he could feel her all around him traces of silver magic danced on his arm. She had warned him of the pain and now he was barely holding onto consciousness. He felt a cold cloth on his brow. “I tried to warn you.” Loki attempted to sit up, a wave of nausea came over him. “Stay still. You need to recover. As a sorcerer you may be able to stave off some of the more grueling side effects.” “And what pray tell could be worse than lying motionless feeling as if I've been beaten with Mjolnir repeatedly?” Arienne laughed, the mark on his back tingled slightly. “Well you could stumble and fall over the balcony.” She fetched a few pillows, slowly propping him up. “I don't remember this being part of the deal.” She looked at him quizzically. “Taking care of me I mean.” “Well you have brought me back from the darkness twice, shown me quite a time here in the palace, and offered to help me. I see this as the least I can do for such a noble prince.” Loki blinked at her, she was right. He didn't know what to say, since when had he become so selfless?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Loki awoke the following morning still on the floor. He felt better, at least every movement didn't cause him dizziness. Arienne curled against him, she had abandoned her top letting her new mark heal. He touched his own mark finding it bandaged. Her's glowed faintly swirling green and black. Steadying himself, Loki grabbed the blanket from his bed to cover them both. Conjuring flames, the fireplace roared to life. Arienne stirred, grabbing her side. Loki saw the sigil light up slightly. “I had hoped I would be used to this by now.” He laid down beside her, “Is it that painful?” “Usually not, but I'm not in the habit of letting just anyone use that amount magic on me.” She laid on the floor, looking up at him. “If it makes you feel better I can try not use mine.” Arienne stroked the silver lines on his back. Loki sucked in a breath. The contact rocked him to his core. “Or, perhaps, like me, magic use is akin to breathing for you.” Her hand caressed his soft skin, moving to his back, like an arrow meeting the target, his mouth found hers, nearly crushing her with his weight. She locked her legs around him, lacing her hands in his hair. Smiling against her lips, he snapped his fingers and immediately they were on his bed and unclothed. This time it was her turn to gasp sharply, yes he was going to enjoy this.

 

Never before had he intimately used his magic. Every touch, caress, breath brought them higher, all over him he could feel their magic mingle, tying them closer than skin to skin. He knew just where to touch her and how hard. Her release washed over his soul time after time. She scraped her nails over skin, leaving traces that seeped into him threatening to shove him over. She pulled him close wrapping her legs around him. She fisted his hair pulling his head back, he rubbed his palms up her back making her eyes roll back, taking advantage he bit into her neck. She groaned in pleasure. Slowly, deliberately, he covered every inch of her skin in his magic, her hips bucked wildly.  _ Not yet darling, I'm not close to done with you.  _ The shimmering green layer languished slowly towards her center. The silver strands danced over his own skin pulled him in, his vision clouded. Once again she bore down on him screaming his name as her climax rounded on her. She was near exhaustion but she was not going down alone or easily. The air whirled around him, pinpricks dotted behind his eyes. She had him buried deep feeling every nerve on edge. Heat spread from their chests warming every inch, threatening to burn down the bed. The whole palace could collapse, Loki would not have cared. His entire body felt hijacked, moving on it's own. He was on top, sweat creating rivulets down his back, the water nourished him, followed by more lightning and fire, the air swirled around his limbs, he grabbed the sheets, holding himself steady. He could feel her in his mind running a hand down the back, she pushed away the last of his control effortlessly. A bolt of lightning jolted down his spine. Arcing, he roared in release. Fire, wind, rain, and light all converged into one. He thought his mind would split apart from the force. Loki fell forward on the bed, Arienne felt cool to the touch, turning his head he saw her green iridescence shimmer in the daylight from the window. Her feathers from her wings and hair were in disarray. She was breathing hard, looking at him she smiled, “Guess I went a little overboard, huh?” They laid there laughing, Loki pulled her close kissing the top of her head. Yes, she had changed him, something in him had opened and he never wanted it closed. 

 

Everybody wants to rule the world....

~Lorde

 

The days following were a haze, Arienne was by his side when he wasn't attending to matters of the realm with his father and Thor. He found himself nearly skipping some days. Loki needed his composure, it's what separated him from Thor. During his time away from her, she would fly to places unknown, he had voiced his concerns about Heimdall watching her, but she dismissed them. He never knew where she went and didn't pry. He had his secrets as well. The book she had been reading in the library was in old Asgardian, a language very few people still spoke and even fewer could read. The interesting bit though was in the back, a flowing script with which he was unfamiliar. That had been the exciting part. Over the weeks he'd slowly started to decipher it working his way through her kinds history, he wanted to surprise her. As he was putting some of the easier pages together a gruesome picture started to form, nothing that should surprise him but the last few pages left him worried, it seemed unfinished. He felt her presence before he saw her. That had been an unexpected side effect of the mark. Oh she had mentioned it sure but from one magic wielder to another the effect was multiplied. He could feel her emotions almost before she did and the same for her. He never expected to be so connected to another being. Arienne's arms were around him the warmth of the sun still evident on her skin. “You're worried.” Loki sighed. He supposed now was as good a time as ever. “Since the incident in the library I've tried to translate the script in the back of this book. You said it was nothing you hadn't read before.” He placed his hand on the tome, “I've made some progress, if you'd like to read it.” She turned him around, jumping into his arms, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. “Yes, my master had a book with what is in the front, but the flowing script in the back is unknown.” Arienne turned the pages reading, her smile slowly faded. “I don't believe it, vanished just like that?” She was quiet. Loki could feel she was conflicted. “I don't understand this part about a change, and still this guardian protector bit is confusing” He had done his best, maybe with both of them working on it they could decipher the whole thing. She hugged him again feeling hopeful. “Thank you, this is a wonderful start.” Loki smiled, “The one part I found particularly interesting was the part with my ancestors.” She read where he gestured. “Amazing, so before the time of the Aesir my kind ruled over this realm and when the first Asgardians appeared they fostered them until they were able to conquer it.” “Indeed but that's where the disappearances begin. Here is another part,” he said turning the page, “The script is different as is the parchment, almost as if someone added it as an afterthought. The way it's written it seems like a personal account, more than a history lesson.”

 

_I have made my choice. I know it is the right one. The light calls to us as strongly as the void. Even though we are long lived, all things must end and it is my time. To those who come after me know this, the choice you make, make it form your heart. Protect the people always, young though they are, one day I pray they become great. The void calls, I must go. Farewell._

 

“It sounds so... sad.” Arienne sat on the bed, the heavy book in her lap. Loki reclined next to her turning the words in his mind. “I think they are hopeful. I also think this is as close to the truth as we are bound to get considering most of the script is illegible.” He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder, “Come here.” Laying the book aside, she leaned over him. “I don't think I'll ever get use to those eyes,” he said stroking her cheek. “Or this smile.” He drew his thumb over her bottom lip, Arienne nipped lightly at the skin. “Ooo, that's my girl.” He pulled her down rolling on top of her, Loki kissed her thoroughly, yes definitely his.

 

Arienne laid her head on his chest, lazily tracing her fingers over his skin. “I love these,” Loki said fingering the feathers in her scalp. She adored his attentions. “You know what else?” She turned her gaze towards his face. Loki was smirking slyly, his green eyes shone with their usual mischievousness. She couldn't decipher his thoughts. He pulled her up onto him,straddling his torso. Arienne was still draped in the sheets. Loki suddenly looked unsure, what was going on in that odd head of his? He took in a breath. “What is it? You're never like this.” “I love you” he said instantly. Arienne went stock still. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She had deciphered his feelings awhile ago but to hear him admit them out loud was the biggest shock. She was truly at a loss for words. The usually reserved man looked as if he would collapse; Arienne realized she hadn't said anything back no matter how much she felt the same. Dropping the sheet, she leaned down so her face was close to his, staring deep into the pools of green, she smiled widely, “I love you too, my prince.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki felt as if he were walking on air. He was sure others could see a change in his demeanor, but as always they assumed he was up to something, how he despised their simple minds. Walking out of their way not to interact with him. Just as well, he had no words for any of them. Arienne spent most of her time in the training area with Thor and his friends, what she saw in them he would never know. Last night as they laid together, he had asked if she'd given any thought about the script or translations. She had, she'd admitted, he'd pressed further, but she did not reveal anything to him. He could feel her soul conflicted. She would tell him in time, he was sure of it. As he headed to the sparing ring, he heard the crack of a whip followed by a crash. Loki broke into a run, he hoped she wasn't fighting again. He got there in time to see Arienne fling the barb of the whip through another target. She was not wearing her normal leather, but a shirt and pair of trousers of his she had fashioned to fit her frame. Shouts of approval and cheers went up from small group gathered to the side. The whip twitched on the ground as if alive. Suddenly she flicked her wrist causing a flower stand to break in twain. Loki could feel the thrum of magic within him and he knew she was showing off. He watched from a darkened alcove, her confidence wafted from her covering him like a soft rain, cool and slow. She set every nerve on edge and he liked the rush.  _ Hiding as always?  _ She didn't turn towards him but could feel his presence. He waved his hand creating subtle waves in the air, she stiffened only a moment but he could feel her body purr in response.  _ I missed you. Come forth my love. _ Loki stepped from his spot letting his foot falls be heard. Thor turned towards him with a smile gesturing towards a seat next to him. While she never called him by formal titles when it was only them, in front of others she was the picture of courtesy, even so far as to not call him by his name only, though he had told her it was perfectly fine. Arienne turned as if hearing him for the first time, curtsying politely. 

“Brother, your friend here is quite skilled with the whip, she has yet missed a target. I feel Lady Sif may have found an equal in combat.” They all shared a laugh at that, even Arienne allowed herself to blush at such a high compliment. “I'm not nearly as skilled as my friend, my lord.” She said nodding towards Sif who only smiled. “Oh come now, none of us can wield such a temperamental weapon. It takes much skill to bring the leather serpent to heel.”Said Fandral raising a glass to her in compliment. It was true, most weapons were not predisposed to attack its wielder. Loki felt himself warm at the thought of such a weapon used in a more intimate setting. He caught her eyes for a fraction of a second, she smiled deviously. Arienne wound the instrument around her hand, “It has taken a lifetime to learn, I have earned my share of bruises.” She sat by Sif who offered her a drink. Thor leaned over, lowering his voice so only Loki could hear, “I approve. She is a good match for you. If you do not make your feelings known I will do so for you.” Loki only smirked, his brother could never guess the depth of his feelings, nor was he inclined to let him know. “Brother I do not know what you are talking about.” Thor broke into a laugh clapping Loki on the back. Loki only smiled.

 

The brothers were summoned away. Arienne remained in the common room waiting for her prince to return. The sun had set, leaving only the fire to illuminate. She hugged her knees to her chest, so many thoughts as of late swam in her mind. She longed to confide in Loki but felt this was a decision she needed to make on her own. “Brooding is not a favorable look.” She smiled turning on the couch to face the blonde warrior. “I am inclined to agree.” she said. He sat near her, leaning his forearms on his knees. They sat in companionable silence staring into the fire. He seemed to have something on his mind but she did not press. He chuckled turning towards her. His smile was amiable as always. “I seem to be at a loss for words. Long have I needed to extend gratitude, only to be unable to approach you.” He edged closer taking her hand. “No need for all this, Prince Thor-” “Please, I need to say this. Arienne I owe you much and have little to offer, but if you'd allow I can offer council as a friend.” She smiled broadly, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Proper thanks wasn't enough, and maybe it would be good to have an outside perspective. “I seem to be at a crossroads of sorts. I feel as if maybe there is something grander I am meant to do but I cannot see the road clearly. On the other hand,” she said giving his a gentle squeeze, “I have made friends, which I never thought I'd be capable of, that I find myself drawn to over and over again. I do not want to lose that.” She returned her attention to the fire. Fandral pondered the notion, he had never thought of a life outside of the palace or even battle. “If I may, if you choose to pursue, hypothetically, the former I do not see how we would not support your decision. As I see it you are one of us, true you have never shared a battlefield but I can't help feeling as if you have seen your share of war. Also if the good prince favors you as I hope he does,” it was a question, she nodded smiling sheepishly. Fandral only sighed, “I am glad he treats you well, I doubt you will be denied any request you ask.” She thought on his words, there was wisdom in them but how could she be sure?  _ You could just talk to me. _ She gritted her teeth,  _ Been spying long? Long enough, my dear. Now that you've talked it out, will you come to me.  _ She sighed and hung her head. “Are you alright?” Fandral asked, concerned. She nodded, “Yes, thank you for your council, I must be going.” She moved to leave, but he tugged on her hand, a surge of power flitted through her so suddenly, she nearly buckled at its force, Loki was mad. “My lady, thank you for saving my life.”

 

Though she walked unaccompanied to Loki's chambers, she could feel his rage all over her, it was a thick cloud threatening to choke her. Arienne had not meant to anger him, in truth she had devised a more intimate meeting by the fire light but it seemed fate was not on her side this time. She could feel his wrath and his thoughts about what he thought he had born silent witness to but she was not going to let him bully her and moreover she would show him what he had missed.

 

Loki was fuming, he wanted to take her there in the hall, on the stone floor, but he would wait. Far better to be where he could soundproof the room. Like a ghost he slid through the darkness watching her. He did not sense fear or terror from her, only confidence, how utterly arrogant of her. She opened the door to his chambers, he slipped in behind her. As he reached for her, she turned puling him around slamming Loki into the door. The breath was knocked from him. He saw her spread her wings, Arienne grabbed his shirt lifted him clean off the floor. She flew through the open balcony to the roof of the palace. They were at the topmost spire before she landed. Loki had never been this high before and though he wasn't afraid of heights he could see all reason to be. She placed him on a dome, he grabbed for the spike hoping not fall. She hovered in the air, glaring at him. “Is that anyway to greet me?” She yelled at him. His anger had all but left him. “Not when you are going behind my back to treat with other men!” Her laughter fueled his rage, “Is that really how you think me? That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Jealousy does not become you my lord!” She spat the title. Loki had one option and it was mad. He could very well teleport himself to his room and be safe but she needed to be taught a lesson, no one crossed him. Loki flung himself from the spire into mid air, Arienne was so shocked by the action she almost didn't react in time. She flew down beating her wings faster, she grabbed his shirt pulling him to her, she barrel rolled opening wings in time to catch the up draft pushing her skyward. She cradled Loki to her flying outwards to the field beyond the castle walls. She was furious at him. He should know better. She looked down, the man in her arms was passed out, probably from shock. Arienne put a hand on his forehead, as she touched Loki he disappeared! That bastard! How dare he trick her! She nearly crashed to the ground trying to save him. What was all this? Brimming with rage she flew faster than ever, tears burned her eyes as the wind blew against her face.

 


	11. Chapter 11

There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands

while the walls come tumbling down,

when they do I'll be right behind you

 

Landing on a walk way adjacent to the hallway where his chambers were, she issued within her a surge of power feeling the heat rise pushing its way out of her, the green serpentine mark glowed and writhed.  _ I suppose you think you are terribly clever.  _ She could feel him chuckle,  _ So you didn't crash, I'm impressed.  _ She went rigid, all the power she was using retracted leaving a void in her, the hollowness frightened. Her heart was breaking, even after everything.... She pushed away the sadness, looking down into darkness of the ravine below she finally understood the words of the passage,  _ the void calls to us....  _ there was no way around it. The light was life, guarding this realm, these people,  _ you are of this realm, as the legend tells us...  _ her master had given her the answer. Her choice was clear, either she decide to stay and safeguard the kingdom from whatever impending doom was to befall it, or abandon it to its fate. Was she overreacting? Her heart told her no. She closed her eyes, reaching out to the void willingly feeling the thickness cover her palm. She stepped tentatively forward, her tears cascaded like a rainfall. She would miss this. Arienne bid goodbye to this life, closing her eyes she leaned forward. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her, pulling her back from the edge.  _ Please don't. _

She opened her eyes to find a perfect emerald gaze staring at her. She inhaled for what seemed like the first time in awhile. Loki's hands caressed her face, leaving traces of his magic behind hoping she wasn't too far gone. Her sterling silver eyes searched his face not knowing what to think, she felt exhausted from effort. Loki cradled her to his chest. He hadn't meant to break her resolve or force her hand. What was the purpose of such rash action?

 

The stars seemed so close tonight, her flight took her far away from Asgard. Over Vanheim and Alfheim, across the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, even the beautiful blue and green of Midgard. All the realms unfolded before her, the stars rushed past her at a blinding speed. Her wings beat hard pushing forward, she felt so heavy in the air. She turned to see a great scaled beast, the body of a snake and the head of an eagle with wings dark as the sky. Arienne reached out towards it, the beast's eyes flew open. Her sliver gaze stared back at her, _ The Light awaits. _

 

Arienne bolted up right, she was sweating. Her breath came in gasps. She looked around her, she was in Loki's room, his ebony sheets draped over her. He lay next to her sound asleep, his even breathing continuing. She realized she was naked, she smiled, how appropriate. The vine on her skin glowed faintly undulating around her body. It brought comfort but now she could feel something, pushing underneath as if trying to escape. She willed herself calm. Arienne stood and made her way to the hearth. She felt the coals, they were dead and cold, but an ember caught her eye, just one spark. The fire blazed to life, a presence at her back, she tensed but only for a moment. Long, slender fingers slid over her bare shoulders, she felt his hot breath at her neck. She leaned her head back meeting his dark gaze, her arms wrapped around his head. Loki's hands massaged their way down her body before holding her in an embrace. He grazed her lips with his, teasing her to open for him. She hesitated a fraction before pulling him down to her. She was scared of what had transpired that night. From his deception to her vision. Arienne felt lost and confused. Loki sensed her uncertainty pulling back slightly, he wanted her but not if he had to urge her. Too much was happening too quickly. He picked her up laying her down on the bed. Loki nestled her against him wanting her near. “Will you tell me?” he asked. “I wish I knew where to start. Honestly I feel so much doubt.” Loki kissed the top of her head. “Sleep for now, maybe things will seem clearer tomorrow.”

 

Loki awoke sometime later from the sunlight streaming through the balcony opening. He groped the bed beside him, alarmed when he felt the empty space. He arose looking around trying to find Arienne. His eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw her standing at attention near the railing, her back to him. He smiled, even when she was troubled she still radiated beauty and confidence. Pulling on some loose trousers he padded barefoot to the entryway. Loki saw her stiffen as if sensing his presence. _I love you._ He felt his heart drop to his stomach, slowly he edged closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders moving down her arms to intertwine his fingers with hers. Loki kissed her the top of her head. He hugged her close wanting nothing more than to undo the past hours. “I love you my darling, my angel.” He turned her around enveloping her mouth in a passionate kiss. Arienne tangled her hands in his ebony hair, loving its softness. She kissed him hard, wanting to melt in to him, to leave such choices to others. She wanted to be his forever and always, the man who saw her, loved her, the one who cared little if she had feathers and scales. She started to cry tasting the saltiness on her lips. Loki hugged her close letting the tears fall. “Here now, my dear, don't start all this. Please.” She sucked in air trying to calm herself. “Loki, I'm afraid. I know now what I must do but I don't want to lose you.” He pulled back from her, the tears in her eyes flamed his own fear, but he must be brave for her. “You will never lose me, love, as you said no matter the distance.” He palmed the place where her mark burned under the leather halter. She traced the wing shaped mark on his back, making his breath hitch. “No matter the distance.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

When not in his company, Loki requested she wear something other than her normal attire. At first she had laughed stating the only things she had were his clothes or the gown from the ball. He had insisted though. She since fashioned a few of his things to fit her. They had worked for a time, but Loki always wanted her to look radiant. He loved her care in choosing to don his colors, but they never made her skin glow like he wanted. As Loki made his leave for the day he motioned for Arienne. He held her by the shoulders giving her a once over. “What pray tell are you staring at so intently my love?” she asked teasingly. “This,” he replied, motioning to her clothes. She gasped at the beautiful turquoise dress she wore. Low back, as she liked, the straps were adorned with silver bead work in the shape of a snake. The front crisscrossed, gathering at her waist flowing to her feet. “There, truly a dress worthy my lady.” She hugged him tightly, before kissing him soundly. “It's lovely.” she whispered. Loki smiled warmly, but sighed, “Sadly, I will not get to see you most of the day, I have been called to go with my father and Thor off realm. I should be back tonight.” She smiled sadly but nodded, “If you need me...” “I know,” he said. He kissed her once more folding her in his arms memorizing every inch of her mouth. “I love you.”

 

Later that day she found herself roaming the gardens. She'd been careful not to attract to much attention from anyone, using the round about passages Loki had shown her. It was calming to be around such beauty as the flowers when all were in bloom. The sun beamed down warming the earth, how she longed to feel it on her scales. Moving to far off corner looking around to make sure she was truly alone she felt her scales rise to the surface. It felt amazing, letting her hair down, she reclined on the grass. This was definitely a life she could enjoy.

 

From a high wall the flowers made a beautiful tapestry of color, but Fandral saw none of that. He rubbed his eyes, he could not believe what he had seen. Did she really have scales..... and... FEATHERS?! Was the prince aware? Normally he didn't care what sort of trouble the Silvertounge brought on himself, but this was a danger not only to him but to everybody! He turned back to look at Arienne again, but her skin was normal again. Had he only imagined it? Fandral looked at the flask in his hands, maybe it was a little early to be drinking, but he would address the matter with Thor, of all of them only he seemed to be able to speak sense to Loki. If this woman was playing all of them false then they needed to know.

 

Loki returned with Thor and Odin later than he'd expected. Putting down rebellions in other realms was tedious work. He had contacted Arienne telling her a day trip was turning into a longer engagement. She had laughed, that glorious sound of birds in a meadow, he'd missed her deeply and wanted nothing more than to show her just how much. As soon as he opened his door, Loki was pulled inside and immediately pounced upon. He wrapped his arms around her moving quickly to the bed, spilling them both into the sheets. Gods, he ached for her as if he'd been gone a year instead of a few days. Her mouth was hungry for his. He couldn't shed his clothes fast enough, for just wanting to hold her and feel her against him. He was on fire, feeling her magic trail over his body. His vision was tinged in silver, he could feel the air become heavy around them. He would swear later that thunder sounded in the distance. She bucked her hips to meet his, licking her lips, nearly sending him over. He caught her face staring into her fathomless eyes. Loki brought his magic to bear, sending it deep inside her causing her to moan lustfully. He could feel her all around him, in him. She screamed his name bearing down on him. He rolled her on top of him wanting to watch her fall to pieces for him. He was so close as well. She rode him hard with each roll of her hips. He growled each time forcing himself to hold on till the very last. She leaned in palming his chest. Holding him inside she rocked slowly making him moan her name, loving every time his eyes rolled back in his head. Loki ran his hands up her arms holding her in place. Sweat beaded his brow, his panting became more erratic. He looked up at her through half lidded emerald eyes. When she finally met his gaze, the world beneath him fell away. His release was as the waves in the ocean during the storm crashing again and again. She collapsed on top of him, both were breathing hard. She could feel his magic around her, the easy warmth it gave off lulling her to sleep. He could barely move his arms but he found the strength to place them around her. It was good to be home.

 

Arienne had missed him terribly. When he told her of the rebellion and how it would keep him a few days more she had worried, but he had returned as promised. She had kept herself busy with the book from the library. With all the discoveries she'd made, Arienne was eager to share. When Loki had returned to Asgard, she had gasped at his familiar power in the realm. It had come over her so hard she nearly lost herself. She rolled off him propping up on an elbow. He was breathing easy, a smile played on his lips, eyes closed. Arienne turned his face towards her laying a small kiss on his lips. Suddenly he was on top of her threading his hands through her ebony locks, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply, almost drinking her in. Smiling against his mouth, she thought of all the things she wanted to say, but they could wait. For now she would welcome her prince home.

 

“Scales you say, and feathers? Good Fandral what have you been drinking?” Laughed Thor, but Fandral did not share the amusement of the thunder god. Thor sighed sitting beside his friend. “I know you and Loki have had your differences in the past, but I had hoped we were all beyond this, most of all you, and now you accuse the Lady Arienne of being a monster. This really isn't like you. I will speak to Loki. He is more observant than most. Put your concerns to rest my friend.”

 

Loki watched her spin in the dress he'd brought back for her. Sneaking things out were his forte after all. The deep purple color brought out the silver in her eyes. The fabric hugged her tightly in the Alfheim fashion, why the trend had not made its way to Asgard he would never know. He loved seeing her happy. She took his hands bring him into a slow dance. Loki led her around the room spinning her out. She hugged him tightly, “Thank you.” He smiled, “Now you said you had something to tell me.”

Arienne had nearly forgotten. “Yes, I was reading over this again.” she said gesturing to the large volume on his desk. Loki looked quizzically at her. “I thought we had already covered this.” “I know, I know, but I had little else to do. See here, where the writing changes to the letter? Where it says 'long lived, it's been mistranslated. Not by you though, by whoever copied it. The breaks here,” she pointed to the wording, “aren't right. It says immortal.” Loki looked it over, could it be true?

 


	13. Chapter 13

Arienne ran her hands over the spines of the many books in the Great Library. Loki, again, had been summoned to attend his father. She wore the purple gown because it seemed to please him the most. She could still feel his hard kiss on her lips promising more later. She smiled to herself, she had never felt more free than when she was in his arms. Hugging herself she sighed in contentment. Surely nothing could break her happiness. Roaming the aisles searching for a book, she happened upon Fandral. The blonde swordsman had his face buried in a small book on fighting styles. She rolled her eyes, but she wasn't surprised in the slightest. “Good 'morrow, Fandral. What sort of business brings one of Asgard's most brilliant fighters inside on a day such as this?” He did not answer her at first, making her think he was ignoring her, but why? Only just the other day he had thanked her. She sighed inwardly turning to leave the warrior be, whatever was on his mind was not intended for her to know. A sigil hummed on her back in warning, she walked faster around a row trying not to panic. His hand was on her shoulder in a flash, turning her to face him. Fandral grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her, with his other hand he grabbed her hair pulling her head back. The pain at her scalp was bearable, but she grimaced anyway, more from shock than anything. She looked up into his sharp blue gaze, his breath was even and his arms were strong. Arienne did not struggle, whatever he wanted she was sure could take care of herself. He backed her up to a wall, crushing her body beneath his. Was this some sort of act of lust or infatuation on his part? Fandral leaned his head in putting his mouth close to her ear. His lips barely caressed the flesh. “I know your secret, you filthy monster.” Now she started to panic. “I'm sure Loki is unaware unless you've placed him under some spell. Know this vile creature, your days in this palace are numbered. I may not yet have proof but when I do.” He chuckled menacingly. He inhaled her scent, pulling away slightly to stare into her eyes. Arienne saw nothing but cruelty behind the pools of azure. Had it been anyone else she would dispatch them quickly, but it wasn't. She was determined to not give him the satisfaction of her fear, steeling herself against the fluttering in her stomach. His fingers traced small circles on her wrists, the hand at her head feathered itself through her hair. A smile graced his face but it was not kind. “I see how easy it is for one to fall for a being such as yourself. Tell me, how many poor souls have you dragged to ruin from one look at your pretty face?” He spat the words, causing bile to rise in her throat. She turned her head trying desperately to ignore the pain in her shoulders. “Please..” she said allowing a whimper to escape. He only smiled wickedly. “I bet, if I were a wagering man, you've been with him, recently.” Fandral started to pull the dress up her leg. She wore her leather breeches underneath, and though he wasn't getting what he was after the action was still wrong and Arienne had enough. Breaking his hold on her wrists she threw him into a table causing books to scatter. Right then she wanted him to be afraid, to show him just how powerful she was, to give in to the animal trying to push its way out, but restraint and calm. “I saved your life, I could have let you die and be rid of your cruelty.” She gritted her teeth against the tide of rising anger. He looked stunned. Realization had not set in, no, he was too stupid for that. She walked away quickly, trying not to let her fear cripple her again. “Run off to your sorcerer, sooner or later I will catch you.” As the door closed behind her she broke into a run.

 

“All I am saying is be wary of him. While he is not known for his brains he does tend to run his mouth. I'd steer clear of him for awhile.” Loki walked with Thor from the throne room. The things his brother said concerned him greatly, yet he tried to appear unfazed. Had Fandral truly discovered Arienne's secret? They had discussed her revealing herself to them individually to try and soften the blow but to also have supporters when the time came and certainly the five of them were bound to be enough protection. Of all of them why did it have to be him? “Loki?” Thor queried. “Hmm.. oh right.” Loki cleared his throat. “I appreciate the warning. Do not worry for me.” Thor smiled clapping Loki across the shoulders. “Good to hear. I shall see you later then.” Loki nodded absently turning down the corridor towards his chambers. How could they have been so careless? Curse that man! As long as she was safe they need not concern themselves with others and if they were careful then the plan could still go through, couldn't it? He pushed open the door to his room, immediately enveloped by light from the outside. Standing in the entrance to the terrace was Arienne. Her wings black and smooth cascaded down, her scales iridesced in the fading sunlight, she turned, her face was veiled by shadow. He walked slowly trying to gauge her mood, her mind cut off from him. A whimper escaped her lips, she ran to him falling in his arms, going to the floor. Loki pulled her up looking into the liquid pools of silver. He stroked her hair trying to soothe her. “He knows,” was all she needed to say. He furrowed his brow in anger. “Did he hurt you,” he asked not trying to conceal his ever rising rage. “No, but he did threaten me. Oh Loki what are we going to do?” She leaned her forehead on his shoulder, trying to control her shaking. What were they going to do? They sat on the floor talking for sometime discarding scenario after scenario. Loki felt at his wits end and that was no easy feet. Arienne paced back and forth. Her wings caused small breezes with each turn. She stared out at the twilight wishing she was looking down at everything, but now that would be impossible. If she ever wanted to fly again they would need.... no, right now that road was closed to her, and she doubted Loki would be willing to help and she needed him more than ever now. “Maybe we could still tell Thor,” she said. His head shot up immediately. “Absolutely not!” “Why? He is your brother and of all of them I feel he could help us the most. I don't know maybe,” she shrugged. She closed her eyes rubbing her temples, the strain from thinking was giving her a headache. Arienne felt Loki's strong arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. “I think maybe it might be good if you left for a while.” She froze in place, looking up into his face she felt her world start to fall apart. Tears weld up in his eyes, “I wouldn't say this if I felt you were safe. Arienne, for the first time in my life I have no idea what to do. But what I do know is if you stay eventually you will come to harm and I could never live with myself.”

 

Loki caressed her cheek, he could barely bring himself to look her in the eye. Pulling one of his long daggers out he held it out to her. “Take this with you, to remember me.” She didn't take it at first, for it meant accepting a fate she never asked for. A sob escaped her lips as she placed her hand over the hilt.

“I will return this to you one day.” She held it up admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon. The blade sharp and thin, made to be stealthy and quick. She would treasure it always. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers, wanting to savor his taste if this indeed was to be the last time she saw him.

The door to his room opened slightly, they hadn't noticed until the deep voice spoke, “Brother, I wanted to be assured there were no hard feelings--- WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THIS?!” Loki spun around facing his brother, realizing Arienne was not in her recognizable form. She pulled away quickly, forgetting the blade was in her hand the fast action brought the deft weapon across Loki's arm cutting through his clothes and deep into his skin. He gasped grabbing his forearm recognizing the accident for what it was as his dagger clanged to floor, Arienne's dual look of horror and fear caused the heat in the room to evaporate. She struggled against the compulsion to go to Loki, sensing Thor's anger from across the room, _FLY, FLY AWAY!! NOW DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF. I WILL FIND YOU!! GO!_ She backed away, breaking into a run spreading her wings, before leaping off the terrace.

Thor ran after her wielding Mjolnir, swinging it quickly intending to take off after his brother's would be assassin. He leaped into the air but was immediately thrown back towards by Loki's magic. “Loki, what is this? She is getting away!” Thor began to wind up again, but Loki shouted “Stop this! It's Arienne!” He stopped quickly enough Thor almost fell over. “What? That creature? So Fandral was right.” Loki's look was dark bordering on murder as he thought of the way he'd make that man suffer after this. Grabbing his coat Loki began to walk from the room, “Don't even try to find her, she is the fastest creature alive, even Heimdall can't see her.” “Loki this is insane, if you go to her I shall have to inform father!” Thor shouted after him. “I care not what you do.”

Almost running to the stables he grabbed his horse making for the field he knew she would be in. It would all be over soon and there was nothing he could do. All of them would pay one way or another.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me.

~ James Blunt

“Soon, my prince, I am going to have make a choice and neither you nor I are going to like it.” Arienne looked away; even the beauty of the surrounding field could not bring her from her dark thoughts. Loki pulled her into his arms, he could feel he was losing her and was powerless to stop it, but he would fight for her whatever it took. “Do you have to choose now,” he asked. She shook her head. He felt her worry and apprehension rise. After Thor saw what she was, there was no hiding anymore. Loki was sure he had already gone to Odin. “Please stop,” she said weakly. “I know you’re worried about your brother but it makes little difference now. What’s done is done and I am prepared for whatever comes of it.” She looked into his eyes, they were wet with tears. The sadness crushed her, she tried to be brave but her own tears fell silently to her cheeks. He brushed them away.  _My love, please don’t cry. These months have been glorious and if this be our last night together…_ She closed her mind to him. “Oh, Loki,” Arienne sighed, “I will always be with you, these marks bind us forever, no matter how far we go or even to death, we will see each other again.” She pulled him down into a kiss, letting the cool feel of his lips caress hers. He was pulled into her once more, a flood of pain, sorrow, and remorse washed over him. It was more than he could stand, he pulled away, “Is there no hope you can give me?” He was desperate. She cocked her head to the side taking his head in her hands; she stared deep into his eyes. “I vow this to you, no matter where you go if you need me I will come to you, I will find you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you, I will not forget you.” He kissed her hard, laying her in the tall grass. They clung to each other the rest of the night leaving no pleasure behind.

 

The morning was bright and cool,coming all too soon. Arienne moved closer to Loki pulling his cloak tighter around them. She kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling mischievously when his breath remained even.  _ Faker, _  he smiled with his eyes still closed.  _ You know me too well _ , he sighed pulling her closer breathing in her scent, earthy and fresh. They laid in perfect contentment, wishing he could live forever in this moment, but he could feel her anxiety grow. He only hugged her tighter. “I love you,” she said in a half sob. Those words pierced his heart more so than any sword ever would. “And I love you,” he replied softly. “What do we do now?” He hated when she was upset and became more impatient when he did not know how to help. “I feel I need to speak with the All-Father.” The look on his face must have been one of horror, for she would not meet his eyes. “That is suicide, my love, no, there has to be another way.” “I know of no other way. I must make my presence in the realm known and warn him of the danger that is to befall his house. Whether it happens tomorrow or in years it makes no difference, you read the words, which are my purpose, to guard and protect the realm.” Loki hung his head trying to think of a way around actually having to walk up to his father. With the incident more than likely well known by now, there was probably a death sentence on her head. “I now know what it all means. War is coming whether he agrees or not, the visions are never wrong. Unclear are the details but people, Asgardians and others, will die if precautions are not made.” Arienne took his hands, “I know it is dangerous but remember if I am in this form,” she shifted to scales, “I cannot be harmed no matter what, I guess it pays to be immortal.” He smiled, yes that had been one of the few encouraging things about her he had found. But still the other part about the change had been vague. “I’m not sure about the change portion,” voicing his concerns. “I know but…” The sound of hoof beats in the distance startled them. Over the hill rode Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Lady Sif leveled a look of betrayal at her. Arienne could almost feel the steel of her sword. Hogun and Volstagg were shocked at her current appearance but there was no backing down now. Loki stood slightly in front of her readying himself for any attack they made.  _ GO! FLY!  _  He yelled. She placed a hand on his arm.  _ No I am tired of running and hiding, whatever will be, will be, trust in me and my vow, and do not fight your brother here.  _  Loki turned toward her wanting to take her away, she deserved better than this.  _ I will always be with you. _

 

“Arienne, by the command of the All-Father we place you under arrest for the attempt on the life of his Royal Highness Prince Loki of Asgard.” Fandral spoke the accusation and it was not lost to her how slightly pleased he seemed. “I am quite well thank you,” spoke Loki tersely. “Brother, do not make this harder than it has to be.” Thor was almost begging him. Loki stepped in front of her. If it came to a fight he would protect her. Arienne put her hand on hi arm, _Loki, please._ He turned seeing the pleading in her eyes. _Don't fight here._ “I will go with you peacefully, without incident.” She leveled the last words at him. He closed his hands into fists, clenching his jaw. She started to follow them but he grabbed her arm spinning her. The others reared their horses. Loki pulled her close turning her face towards him, his fathomless emerald eyes memorizing her every feature. Arienne placed her hands on the side of his face feathering his hair. She could feel the tears close to the surface. He stroked her cheek, a tight, tired smile pulled at his lips. Loki had never been one to show emotion outwardly but he needed her to know. Pulling her head suddenly he crushed her lips to his, he held her tightly. A single tear escaped her eyes, he could taste it at the corner of her mouth. She threaded her hands through his hair, wanting to disappear in him, wanting to not have put him through this. He pulled away and nodded. Loki turned, burning a death stare into all of them, he would never forgive any of them. 

 

As they came to the steps of the palace, Loki held her hand tighter. Guards surrounded them, grabbing Arienne roughly pushing her to the ground, placing chains on her hands and neck, binding her wings to her back. Loki shoved his shoulder into the closest man, sending him crashing. He threw them all off her, kneeling he tried to take the restraints off. Suddenly he was on his back, Sif's sword inches from his throat.  _ I'll be alright. No I can't just stand by anymore.  _ “Let her go this instant, she has done nothing --” “And she won't.” The familiar even thud of leather on the marble steps announced the All-Father's arrival. Loki closed his eyes trying to gather his composure. He stood beginning to address his father, “She means no harm, I am-” “YOU WILL BE SILENT,” shouted Odin. “Guards, escort the prince to chambers and confine him there, as for the creature, take her to the cells.” They closed in around her, it was now or never. She locked eyes with Loki, holding him in her mind, memorizing every detail and line.  _ I love you my dear prince and I am so sorry. What do you _ ... She cut him off fling herself at Odin. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, all Loki could see was Arienne diving towards his father, reverting back to her Asgardian form.  _ No!!  _ He screamed in his head. She was more fragile this way. He reached for her but it was too late, a lance from a guard sliced into her.

 

Arienne tasted the blood in her mouth as the blade cut her skin, but the important part was done. The vine sigil had been cut. She could feel her magic grow, consuming her. Bright light emitted from her wound instead of blood now. She saw Loki out of the corner eye, she smiled wildly as she closed her eyes giving over to the light. Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightening stuck down around the palace. Her body dissolved in the heat, she could feel it reforming. An earthquake shook the area causing small tears in the walk way. Arienne's body elongated becoming lithe like her whip. Her scales covered her entirely. Her wings spread wide blocking the sun, feathers completely replaced her hair around her face which had itself sprouted a dangerous beak made entirely of bone. Her eyes were set either side of her face glowed and swirled liquid mercury. She no longer had arms or legs but felt stable in the coils of her new body. She towered over the company below, all of them seeming as mere insects. She roared fiercely piercing the usually silent courtyard. No longer possessing the ability to speak she found her telepathic powers amplified. She addressed her would be captor.

 

_ODIN ALL-FATHER, THE TIME OF THE WYVERN HAS RETURNED, WAR IS UPON YOUR LAND, YOUR TIME IS NEAR. I ENTREAT TO YOU AS THE TRUE PROTECTOR OF THE REALM, PREPARE YOURSELF._

 

The All-Father stood taking it in, the fragile girl had become this monster. No one protected this realm but him. This wyvern would go the way of her ancestors. War? There had not been even an act of violence made upon the realm in a millennium. He did not need the help of an ancient beast. “You are an instigator and a deceiver. Be gone heathen beast, away with your lies, to the fate of your ancestors.” She felt sadness at his refusal, these people didn't need her help, how arrogant and foolish.  _ YOU HAVE CHOSEN YOUR FATE AND THE FATE OF YOUR KIND. I GO TO WARN OTHERS OF ASGARD'S POMPOSITY.  _ She whipped around and slithered towards a more open area. Spreading her wings, she flapped sending a mighty wind through the yard. 

 

“Don't go!!” a voice behind her. She turned her massive head to see Loki run towards her. She blinked, trying to find the right words to comfort him. Lowering her head to him, she met his tear filled gaze. He rested his hand on her head stroking the silken feathers. “This is your choice then?” She brought all her training to bear focusing just on his mind, he grabbed his shoulder where his mark throbbed. _I will always be with you, I will come to you again when you need me. Trust me my prince, trust my love for you. I must do this now be the strong man I know to be, I will come for you again. Farewell._ With that she rose to the sky flying faster than ever feeling tears stream down her face, trying to block out Loki's scream in her head.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah

 

Loki burst through the doors of his chambers, fuming, slamming things into the wall with his magic. How could they have lied to him all his life about who he really was? A JOTUN!?! A monster… Now his father… no not his father anymore, Odin had the audacity to fall into the Odin’s Sleep and left the realm virtually unprotected. His mother…damn it, Frigga, was so distraught. Everything made sense to him now. No wonder, he had always felt different even among other magic users there had been a difference, a natural avoidance of him having nothing to do with his title. Tears stung his eyes. No he would not cry he would not mourn the betrayal. Truly Odin, Frigga, and he were the only people in Asgard to know the truth. He could not face them, ‘twas too much. But what was he supposed to do now? A stirring happened in his soul, what if they made HIM king? Was it really so hard? If only they knew what was the harm? A strange pull at his back, all the doors were closed so what was this sudden wind?  _ Arienne?  _ He thought.

 

“So, you are a Jotun? That explains why my ice did not affect you.” Loki whirled around sitting delicately on the desk was her, regaled in a silver gown, barefoot as always in her Asgardian form. She nearly glowed. Loki was on her immediately, but his hands fell through her body, an illusion. She gasped hard, coughing at the sudden intrusion. “Gently my love, not so fast.” She smiled placing a warm hand on his cheek. Loki stared wide eyed at her, not willing to believe that she was tangibly here. “I am, and you should.” He started to smile but frowned. “How are you here? I mourned you, thought you were dead. All this time and not a word. Now you come here when I am this?” He turned from her. He was happy she had come but he was angry all the same. “What troubles you so, my prince?” she asked innocently.

“What troubles-? Are you serious? Thor is banished, my so called parents lied to me and I am nothing more than some spoil of war! And of all the times to come back you choose now. So pardon me if I don't smile like I used to.” He raked his fingers through his hair, this was not going at all as he expected. Suddenly he felt warmth encase him. Loki felt at ease, peaceful even. He looked down to see her porcelain arms wrapped around him. Gently he placed his hand over hers. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry with you” he said quietly. “You have every right to be, my love.” He turned taking her by the shoulders. Loki caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, she smiled that wondrous smile that always made him melt. He hugged her close. “I'm so glad you're back.” She sighed against him. “Loki.” He nodded, no, not back merely here because some part of him had called strongly enough. “You will make a great king.” she said looking up at him. She'd forgotten how tall he was. Loki blinked hard at her. “What did you say?” She pulled back from placing her palms on his face. “You are worried about becoming king. You are wise and clever. Whatever others say should not matter.” She moved from him to sit on the low couch. “I don't know if I can, I won't deny I have been jealous of Thor and Odin's favoritism but to actually have what I desire so close is anxiety inducing.” He sat beside her holding her close. He'd been so long with out her nearness calming him. She was his center. It pained him that she wasn't actually here. “You need to speak with them. Putting it off will only bring you more sorrow. Whether they are or are not your parents, you have a role to play yet. You must do what a king must and protect his people.” She shuddered, she was fading. “I need to go, my prince. I have tarried to long away.” She rose walking towards the door, Loki grabbed her arm, turning her to him. He kissed her hard and long, wanting to know that she would feel this no matter where she was. He broke the kiss, breathless. She held back tears, Arienne missed him so much, “Go now, my king, may you rule long.” She closed her eyes, feeling her image fade. _I love you, I will come for you again._ Loki stared at the empty space where she had been, the warm breeze rushed past him and he breathed in her warm earthy scent. He closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them he smiled mischievously, yes he knew what he must do now.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

 

Loki stared out at the city called New York. The Chitauri were making a right good mess of the place. There would be little left for him to rule if they carried on in this manner but, he thought, he could always rebuild a grander city on the ruin. Yes once his contract with the Mad Titan was concluded and the earth was truly his, much change would take place. Scepter in hand he prepared to walk out terrace, time suddenly seemed to slow, the speeders were not moving as fast, the clouds slowed almost to a stop, the windows of the building shattered slowly, shards of glass falling silently to the floor. A warm, subtle breeze wafted through the room.  Loki tensed, it couldn't be, after all this time?  _ So now you decide to show yourself? _ He thought with a sneer. A flash of heat grazed his skin causing him to turn, she sat on the small steps, her back to him.  _ This is what has become of my king? _ He stepped forward slowly, was it actually her or some other torture Thanos had devised. The form in front of him chuckled, “It is indeed I.” The voice was raspy and dry, not the singsong voice he remembered. She turned to face him, Loki nearly fell to his knees. It was indeed Arienne, but she was pale and gaunt. Her face was thin and dirty, the small shift she wore at one time could have been white now it was torn and in rags, it hung loosely from her near emaciated frame. Beyond her appearance and attire, two features remained untarnished meaning that whatever had happened was not self imposed. She stared at him with clear sterling silver eyes that swirled and undulated with her magic, the ebony tapestry of her hair shone in the sunlight bright and smooth. Dropping the scepter he ran to her, cradling the small figure to his chest. What had caused her to be this way, how was she not collapsing from effort? He rose, sitting her on the bar. 

 

Arienne only stared at him, wondering just how much he knew. If he did, then this was a stellar lie he was playing out. She was not sure how far the scepter's control reached into him but she was risking much coming to see him here, there was only one way to know. “Thanos.” she said. She saw murder etch its way onto his face hardening the already sharp features, the soft green eyes hardened into stones. His mouth curled into a sneer, his teeth gritted. Slamming his fists onto the glass he screamed, breaking most of the bar in the effort. So he didn't know. “How could this happen you were supposed to be realms away treating with other rulers as I recall. Not once since I fell was I able to feel your presence. Where were you? I needed you. Do you have any idea what I have been through?” He paced the floor angry with himself, at her, Thanos, the chitauri, everyone. He fumed trying to not yell. Loki stopped pacing, he turned seeing her slide off the bar, he hurried towards her but she held out a hand stopping him. His breath caught in his chest, watching her in pain was unbearable. She winced as she unfolded her wings, the bend at her shoulder was broken, ebony feathers fell at her feet, blood ran from the other wing joint. Loki had not known pure rage until just now, the Mad Titan would pay with his life no matter how long it took him. She knelt before him, holding herself steady as tears fell silently from her eyes, covered by her hair. “I know all to well my love.” Loki was in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands. “How?” was all he could say. Her head whipped up, she grabbed his face, breathing deep she dragged him to the Void.

 

Loki felt the present slip away, dragged to the all consuming blackness. All thought fled as the deep sleep started to seep in. Suddenly he landed on a hard surface, sucking in breath in gulps, he had landed on his back, beside him Arienne stood offering her hand. He stood cautiously but not having sustained any injuries he dusted off his clothes. Though they were surrounded by blackness she shone brighter than any star, she must be very powerful now to be able not only astral project herself to the present but also traverse the Void without a touchstone. She was still thin but she stood strong as if not in pain.  _ I felt you here,  _ she gestured out towards the asteroid field. Suddenly a light flashed and a figure dropped from the sky, Loki recognized this place, after the Bifrost was destroyed he fell and landed here. An evil voice from around them began to speak. Again the stars rushed at him, they then stood in a hallway, outside a heavy metal door, from inside he heard screaming and the sizzle of electricity, he winced at the sound. Arienne gestured to the window of the door. Loki didn't need to look in to know to whom the pain filled cries belonged. The door threw open, two chitauri guards dragged his barely conscious body away.  _ Why are you showing these things to me? Am I to relive every pain endured here?  _ She touched his cheek giving him a slow smile.  _ You were here for a long time, I was not immediately able to locate you. He had erected a barrier preventing you from reaching out to anyone for help. He needed you to be beyond hope.  _ She grinned mischievously,  _ But he underestimated our bond. He wanted to break you so you would be in complete compliance. I was not going to let that happen.  _ She reached out and pulled them to Thanos throne room. The accursed creature sat in all his malice and evil overlooking some poor world crumbling in the distance. Loki watched a dark figure emerge from the dissolving planet, spiraling upward. The serpent like creature loomed over everyone and everything, it was Arienne. She had lost none of the fierceness in her eyes and she was as terrifying as ever. Loki felt his heart swell with pride. She moved slowly almost at a lazy pace toward the dark throne. Guards attempted to attack her but she easily swung her whip like tail, catapulting them into a wall. As she reached the steps, she reared up looking down at the titan. Next to her, the hall was diminished, barely able to contain her, even Thanos was dwarfed by her great size. Her power radiated through the place. Thanos laughed at her, actually laughed, but she was patient allowing him his pride and lust for power. “Well, well, what have we here? Was that your home world little snake? Have you come to avenge your race upon me?” She merely stood there turning her head as if studying him.  _ I actually considered eating him.  _ Loki chuckled darkly. She continued to stare letting her presence and power fill the silence before she spoke. Loki saw that it was working, most of his advisers and guards had fled the hall.  _ MAD TITAN THANOS, I AM THE IMMORTAL WYVERN, I CARE NOT FOR THE PLANET YOU HAVE DESTROYED WITH YOUR EVIL HORDE, I AM HERE FOR WHAT IS MINE. _ She spoke with all her fury, anyone else who was listening was either dead or clutching the sides of their heads in pain. He sat back on his throne, grinning. “Yours'? I do not recall having robbed a being such as yourself.”  _ I NEVER SAID ROBBED BUT IF THAT'S HOW YOU SEE IT THEN I SHALL MERELY DESTROY THIS PLACE TILL I FIND WHAT I SEEK. _ She raised her head, spread her wings to the fullest extent preparing to bring the place down around Thanos' ears. Loki couldn't here her scream. Arienne had silenced the memory.  _ I believe I tore half of the palace apart killing a third of the forces here before his advisers finally urged him to stop me. I was prepared for most anything he could throw at me, everything but this.  _ She turned his attention back towards the memory. “An Asgardian you say? I don't recall having one of those.” Thanos said with an evil grin.  _ I KNOW ONE IS HERE I WOULD KNOW THE POWER OF MY REALM ANYWHERE. DO NOT LIE TO ME TITAN.  _ He looked Arienne over, before waving a hand at two guards who disappeared. “Now, if this is the being you claim, I will need a price, I have spent much on his....care.” The door opened, the guards threw Loki's now unconscious form on the floor. Arienne bent over him nudging him with her beak assessing to see if he lived or not. She reared back letting forth a mind splitting shriek into the air.  _ IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL CARE!?  _ She scooped him up in her coils readying for flight. “Ah ah ah, I wouldn't be so hasty to leave, you see this Jotunling and I have a contract, his life is bound to here till it is fulfilled. If you leave here he will die.” She was furious, how dare they torture and abuse him.  _ NAME YOUR PRICE MAD ONE.  _ He walked around her, taking his time to size her up, “I think I'll take you instead.” Loki stood stock still next to her, had that abhorrent creature asked what he thought he asked? “You will take his place.” Thanos reached out, grabbing her tail, force changing her back to her Asgardian form. Arienne fell to the ground, screaming as her wings cracked and bent unnaturally on the stone floor, breathing hard she clutched Loki's body to hers. “Well isn't this a lovely surprise?” Loki screamed out but the image blurred. He fell to his knees on the rock. He looked up at her standing statue still arms crossed broken wings hanging loosely behind her.  _ And so I did, but that wasn't the end of his torture, no he had to make sure I remembered why I was allowing such pain on myself.  _ They were in his cell again, but this time he wasn't alone, huddled in a corner was Arienne with new bruises and gashes starting to mend themselves, old scars laced her now mark free back. Loki choked back his tears, why hadn't he seen her, she was only 5 feet from him? The Arienne in the cell reached out to try and touch him but her hand went right through him as if a ghost. He was horrified.  _ It was the worse type of insult, there you sat day after day, only feet from me and I could not offer you comfort. But everyday I prayed to whatever powers that you would emerge and be granted freedom.  _

 

As quickly as they had come they were both back in the penthouse of Stark Tower, time was still slowed. He helped her stand, noticing she didn't seem as dirty as before. Loki picked up the scepter from where he dropped it. “I will use this on Thanos and secure your freedom, I will not have you laying in filth.” She smiled taking him by the arms, “My love I am already trying to break free as we speak, with as much upset as those five mortals and Thor have given them, the chitauri are in a panic, sending out troops by the thousands, worry not for me. My time has not yet come.” Loki searched her face, trying to discern the meaning behind those words. “I will win this world, and make that bastard pay.” “I care only for you, whether you are victorious or not go with the knowledge that by the time this is over I will be free in the skies once more.” He folded her tiny form in his arms, she pulled his head down, meeting his lips ever so lightly.  _ I must go now, I love you, I will come for you again.  _ She faded with the breeze. His arms were empty, but his heart was full once more, yes he would win and make them all pay.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Baby I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

 

The spacious cell felt more cramped everyday and now with the furniture overturned and in shambles it felt more like the prison he was used to. In fact the eerie quiet of the hall, given different circumstances, after the prisoners had escaped, would normally provide comfort, now it seemed his tomb. He sat next to the wall, looking at his good handiwork. Bloody footprints trailed the perimeter, smearing in the middle as he had fallen in his grief. When the sentry had informed him of the goings on he had taken it hard. No amount of breaking or incinerating had calmed the anger inside of him, nor bring his mother back. He had never cared much for mead but why not, maybe the intoxication would prove satisfying. He'd been wrong, it only proved to push to more deranged actions, such as slicing his feet and hands. He chuckled lightly, suicide had been his first thought, with his mother gone there was no one else to keep him from Odin's wrath. Surely he'd find someway in which this was all his fault. No he would watch the light fade from the eyes of his mother's murder before he made the long descent to Helheim, which he was sure the Norns had destined him. He closed his eyes leaning his forehead on his knees, now he would wait and watch for an opportunity.

 

Rain, the feeling of soft rain fell over him. The coolness of it filled him up breathing new life into his weary bones. He breathed in and sighed,  _ Go away,  _ he thought. He'd never refused her before but he didn't want her to see him like this. True, Arienne had seen him worse but this was different.  _ If that is what you want.  _ His head shot up looking from where the voice came, a smirk grazed his face, she was here. He leaned his head back on the wall, the now long tresses of his hair falling over his face. Loki held out a hand to the empty space. Softer than satin, her hand laid perfectly in his, slowly she materialized. He couldn't help noticing differences about her immediately. Her hair was dark at the ends fading to brown then blonde at her scalp. She sat down on the floor next to him, her face and body were fuller and her eyes were not altogether silver but tinged blue. She smiled. She knew what he was staring at for it had surprised her as well. He caressed her face with blood stained fingers. Arienne pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. He tensed but a moment before giving over to his sadness, he could always share how he felt with her. “I'm so sorry Loki. Truly I am, she was a wonderful woman.” So she did know. He felt desperation rising. “Can you get me away from here? I would see her killer's head on a spike before day's end.” She saw the wild look in his eyes, he would indeed make good on that promise. “I wish I could, my love.” They sat in silence for what seemed a small eternity. Loki sat up placing his palms on either side of her face, he stared into her calm eyes wishing for all the world she could stay, but he had come to realize her visits were not without purpose. She leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, moving to his jaw, reaching the corner of his mouth Loki returned the kiss, pulling her full into his lap. Over and over he kissed her, tangling her hair in one hand, memorizing her shape with the other. When they parted they were both gasping for breath, tears threatened in her eyes, she didn't want to leave him, but she must honor her path. Loki, sighed knowing what this meant. “What have you come to tell me, darling?” he sounded so sad it nearly broke her heart. “A bit of hope I think, you will leave this place and you will get your revenge.” He looked at her questioningly but she continued, “Think on your path though, my love, for where you end up may not be where you wanted. Assist your brother.” He scoffed, “I have no brother.” Suddenly heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. “I know what you would have others think but you cannot fool me, Loki.” He waved his hand causing an illusion of himself to appear, the room in order. Arienne leaned in to hug him tight once more, stealing one more kiss before departing. Loki watched the image fade feeling the coolness linger on his skin,  _ I love you, I will come for you again. _

“Loki, enough of this, no more illusions.” said Thor quietly. Slowly the image faded revealing the battered prince. “Now you see me brother.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we come to the end thank you for reading. comments welcome.

I did my best, it wasn't much I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you 

And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

 

Loki could no longer stand. Even the mighty Gungnir was unable to hold his weight. Falling to his knees he looked upon the barren wasteland that was now Asgard. The battle had been fierce, the mortals had final found a way to traverse the space between realms. Even with all their might and advanced technology the Aseir were unable to stand the initial onslaught. Only with the release of the mecha-wolf Fenris were they able to hold their own. Odin and Thor had been adamant against it but as the mortals ship, appropriately named Jormungandr, devastated the fields of Asgard there was little choice. Loki had fought for his adoptive home world, he knew he would not survive this. He had watched as the massive serpentine vessel crashed to the soil in the metal lupine's jaws, causing massive damage. After it had dispatched it's target, it turned on it's creators, mass loss on both sides were the results. With swift action Loki brought down the beast, ripping apart its heart from the inside. It had taken both Thor and Odin before he could reach them. He leaned his head against the spear breathing hard, he was sure one of his lungs had collapsed as the monster flung him in its last moments. Loki had no strength left to heal himself. The Aseir would live on, with his sacrifice they would survive to bring about a new Asgard. This was indeed the end for the Trickster and he supposed it was time, he was not the young god anymore. Already he could see the denizens of Helhiem were making their way among the dead left behind. Their cries filled his ears. He was sure his dear daughter, Hel, would come for him personally. With one last effort he leaned back on the paw of the great wolf. His eyes started to fade, blackness falling over his sight, these would be the last few moments of peace before an eternity of pain and suffering at her hands. He closed his eyes letting his life leave him.  _ Loki, dear, you look silly laying in the dirt.  _ Great, now he was hearing things, but he saw a strange light coming towards him. It was warm and comforting, something he almost forgot he could feel. He opened his eyes wide and before him was the most beautiful sight in all the nine. The being was tall, with waist length golden hair, blue eyes shaming even the clearest skies, and wings the color of new snow, she smiled and he felt strength return to him. Her armor shone brighter than sun, gleaming even with the clouds overcast.  _ Who are you? _ He was sure he knew her. She giggled and suddenly he heard birds in a field.  _ Maybe this will remind you.  _ She leaned down and placed a not so innocent kiss upon his lips. Memory flooded back and it made him both happy and sad. Of course the last thing he should see in this world was her. Tears fell from his eyes.  _ Come,  _ said Arienne, _ let me take us home, s _ he held out her hand. Loki breathed hard raising his hand to meet hers, she pulled him up, he dusted off his clothes, no marks or cuts were on him, he felt younger now then he had in years. Loki threw his arms around her, returning her kiss in full. She pulled him close, extending her wings she flapped once, twice, thrice and they ascended into the sky. “See, I told you I'd take you flying one day.” Loki felt happier than he had in a long time. He felt he was supposed to remember something but it mattered little now, his angel had returned.

 

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

And thus passed the sorcerer king Loki Laufey Odinson into the realm of honored heroes in the arms of the Valkyrie Arienne, having died honorably on a field of battle. There in the halls of Valhalla he would feast with his family for all eternity in peace. In a distant battlefield on Asgard, the man once known as the God of Mischief, smiled his last, letting a single happy tear fall from his old, weary eyes. He had finally gone home.

 


End file.
